


Insatiable

by allofuswithwings



Series: Space Dementia [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Humor, M/M, Melodrama, POV Multiple, Romance, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: The Doctor has developed an appetite that cannot be satiated. Will Rose and Jack give in to his needs? And can they stop his hunger before it kills him?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Space Dementia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Help!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Teaspoon in August 2007. I was but a baby fanfic writer at the time so it's cringy af.

“Come on, Rose.”

“No, stop it.”

“You know you want to.”

“For the last time, Doctor, I’m not gonna shag you!”

Rose sighed, and rolled her eyes as the Doctor pouted at her. This had been going on for days now, and she still didn’t know what was wrong with him. He didn’t act like this, he was the Doctor. He wasn’t interested in sex, well, not with her anyway.

But this had been going on ever since their visit to the planet Farg.

And honestly, what kind of a name was Farg, anyway.

Since then, the Doctor had been acting strangely. Rose suspected it must have something to do with this odd tonic the Doctor had been sprayed with by an eccentric shop owner there. Well, ‘shop’ was giving it a little too much credit. It was more like a tent with shelves, and Rose had commented it looked like that dubious gypsy stuff back on Earth. She didn’t trust it, but the Doctor had been looking for something specific and wanted to look there. That was when the bug-eyed shopkeeper had sprayed the Doctor, claiming it to be some sort of elixir of life. And did he want to buy any for 25 Saulls.

After they had gotten back to the Tardis, the Doctor commented he didn’t feel well and had promptly been sick all over the control room floor. He’d continued to throw up for another half hour after that, and then recovered, so Rose had thought. His behaviour had then become bizarre, always looking at her with heavy eyes and a creepy smile. He’d disappear off to random time periods without explaining why or inviting her, and come back looking smug and exhausted. When Rose asked him where he’d been, he would always wink at her and reply the same, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

After about a week, the flirting started. And not just like before, where they’d both light-heartedly tease each other. This was different. The Doctor would give her sly, sideways glances with that creepy smile, or make lewd comments and innuendo. At first, she thought he was making fun of her, to see what she would do. But it continued on, and he never gave any indication that it was a joke. Which had brought her to her present situation.

A couple of days previous, the Doctor had backed her up against a wall and asked her to go to bed with him. Rose had laughed, assuming he was joking, but he’d just continued with that disturbing stare. She then refused him, but he kept bringing it up; confronting her in hallways, ambushing her after her showers.

Now Rose was afraid. The Doctor was always the one she went to for help, but what did she do when _he_ needed help?

Rose shrugged his hands off her shoulders, trying to deter him, as she racked her brain for a solution. The Doctor just chuckled and moved closer behind her, holding her hips and pressing his body against hers. Rose’s eyes widened as she felt him hard against her lower back, his breath hot in her ear.

“I know you want me,” he murmured. “I’ve felt the way your heartbeat quickens when I’m near you.”

Rose spun around, pushing him away, giving him a pointed look.

“It doesn’t matter,” she replied. “It’s not gonna happen.”

She took a deep breath, staring him in the eyes to let him know she was serious. He just grinned at her, eyes dark, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked a mess, he always did lately. His hair was all dishevelled, and his suit a state. Wine’s stains littered the front of his shirt, and his tie hung loosely around his neck. And he never wore his jacket anymore. _Gets in the way_ , he’d said. Rose didn’t dare ask of what.

“Well, how ’bout we go see Jack?” Rose suggested casually. “We haven’t seen how he’s been getting on lately.”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up at this, and he bounded over to the Tardis controls. He began fiddling with levers and pushing buttons, and Rose sighed with relief. If there was anyone that could help, it would be Jack. And the Doctor was willing to see him, albeit for perverse purposes. But it was a start. 

Rose sat down and waited as they made their way to Jack in the Torchwood bunker in Cardiff, praying that he would be able to do something to fix this.


	2. Act Naturally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose visits Torchwood to get Jack's help.

The Doctor had made for the Tardis door before Rose could stop him, and flung it open, launching himself at Jack. He grabbed him in a tight embrace, pressing his lips against Jack’s, and began kissing him passionately. Jack melted, opening his mouth and letting the Doctor have his way with him.

Rose pelted out of the Tardis and slapped a hand to her forehead, sighing.

When the Doctor finally broke the kiss, Jack stood stunned, breathing hard.

“Well, nice to see you too,” he said, grinning slightly. 

The Doctor threw his arms around Jack again and began nibbling on his ear. Jack stared over the Doctor’s shoulder at Rose, a bewildered look on his face. Rose strode over, taking the Doctor by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him off.

“Ge’roff,” she said sharply, shoving the Doctor back behind her, away from Jack.

The Doctor huffed, but backed up, leaning himself against the Tardis and giving Jack a cheeky wink.

“That’s why we’re here,” Rose explained, nodding her head in the Doctor’s direction.

Jack chuckled, grinning.

“The Doctor’s horny, so you come to see me,” he smiled. “I like the way you think.”

Rose rolled her eyes, approaching Jack.

“This is serious,” she sighed. “There’s something wrong with him and I don’t know what to do.”

She noticed the Doctor beginning to wander around the room, picking up jars and licking surfaces. Rose had a glance around and noticed that they were at the bottom of a concrete bunker with a large, glowing cylinder in the centre running up to the roof. There was a large, round sealable door to one side, and several sets of stairs running up to higher platforms over-looking the central cylinder. On these platforms were various separated offices, conference rooms and computer displays. It was then Rose also noticed four other people on a platform above them, watching them.

“Who are they, then?” she asked, raising an eyebrow and nodding in the direction of the group.

A weaselly-looking man in jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket wandered forward, making his way to the edge of the platform. He rested his hands on the barrier, leaning on it, his eyes on the Doctor.

“So this is the famous Doctor, then,” he uttered. “Doesn’t look like all that much to me.”

Rose strode over to the Doctor in defence, her eyes narrowed.

“You stay away from him,” she warned. “He’s sick, and doesn’t need you lot prodding and poking, making him more sick.”

Jack made his way over to Rose, blocking the path between her and the stairs.

“Hey, everyone just take it easy,” he said, holding his hands up. “We’re all on the same side here.”

He then held his hands out to Rose and the Doctor.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to my team,” he said.

Rose sighed again and reluctantly took his hand. The Doctor had already snatched Jack’s other hand and was bounding his way up the stairs. As they made their way up, Rose squeezed Jack’s hand, smiling at him.

“By the way, it really is good to see you,” she murmured.

Jack smiled back, kissing the back of her hand.

“You too,” he grinned.

When they reached the top, he let Rose and the Doctor go, walking over to his team. He started his introductions with the weedy man, who smirked at Rose, still eying the Doctor.

“This is Owen,” Jack said. “He’s our resident surgeon and second-in-charge.”

Rose nodded but didn’t offer a hand to shake, still suspicious. Jack then moved onto a petite Japanese woman with glasses, and a tall, smart-looking man in a grey suit.

“Toshiko is our computer specialist,” he continued. “And Ianto is our general support. Basically he cleans up all our mess.”

They both smiled politely and gave small “hi”s in response. Jack came to the last member, a friendly-faced woman with dark hair and freckles.

“And this is Gwen,” he explained. “Our newest member, and liaison to the police.”

Gwen smiled warmly, nodding at Rose.

“Hi, how’s it goin’?” she asked in a thick, Welsh accent.

Rose smiled a little at her. She wasn’t as unsettling as the rest of them. The Doctor seemed to think so too, wandering forward, his eyes roving Gwen up and down. He smiled seductively, holding his hand out, which Gwen took.

“Hell, I’m the Doctor,” he said suavely. “I’m very good, and by the looks of you, you’re fine too.”

He smiled cheekily, rubbing his thumb over Gwen’s hand. She blushed, pulling her hand away and taking a small step back from him.

“Actually, I have a boyfriend,” she mumbled.

“Never stopped you before,” Owen snorted under his breath.

Gwen shot him a death look. The Doctor chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

“Ooh, a bit of adultery, hmm?” he grinned. “Scandal! I like it!”

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, hopping around madly. Rose rolled her eyes again.

“Yeah, well, you’ll find that around here,” Owen stated. “Not many who ’aven’t slept with each other.”

Jack glared at Owen, knowing he was enjoying stirring up trouble from the big grin on his face.

“Oh, I think I’m gonna like it here then!” the Doctor quipped gleefully.

Jack and Rose both sighed.

~*~

Later that day, after Rose had explained everything to Jack, the Torchwood team began a series of tests to see if they could figure out what was wrong with the Doctor. After much calculating and arguing, they admitted they weren’t having much luck. Toshiko trotted over to Rose, handing her a pile of coloured readouts and graphs. Rose looked at the papers then back up at Toshiko blankly. Tosh pursed her lips, taking the papers back.

“From what we’ve been able to measure, the Doctor has elevated levels of endorphins and testosterone,” she explained.

Rose blinked, continuing her vacant stare.

“It’s making him abnormally hyperactive and…um…aroused,” Tosh continued, blushing. Rose rolled her eyes.

“Well, yeah, I already knew that,” she sighed. “I came here to get _more_ information.”

Owen snatched the papers from Tosh’s hands, screwing them up into a ball. He launched it into a nearby waste paper basket, shaking his head.

“It doesn’t mean shit anyway,” he remarked. “He’s not human so we don’t know what he’s supposed to be at normally. It’s a complete waste of time.”

Tosh tutted at him, frowning, and sat back down at her computer station. She brought up another readout on the screen, an illustration of some kind of chemical compound.

“Not a complete waste,” she countered. “We managed to get a sample of that spray you told us about, off the Doctor’s dirty jacket.”

Rose raised her eyebrows, wandering over to the display. She cocked her head to one side, as if trying to figure it out.

“So what is it then?” she asked. “And how do we fix the Doctor?”

Tosh tucked some loose hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses. She then pointed to the image of the chemical.

“It’s this,” she said with a grin. “A fantastically intricate chemical that doesn’t exist on Earth.”

Owen snorted, resting against one of the work benches.

“In other words, we have no idea what it is,” he laughed. “Or how to reverse its effects.”

Rose’s hopeful expression faded and she slumped with disappointment. She began playing vacantly with the ends of her hair.

“So he’s gonna be like this forever,” she said in a hollow tone. “The real Doctor’s not coming back…”

Toshiko put a hand on Rose’s arm in comfort. She gave her a small smile, her eyes warm.

“Don’t worry, Rose,” she soothed. “We’ll figure it out.”

At that moment, the Doctor and Gwen returned from their tour of the facility, and the Doctor wandered over to Tosh and Rose.

“What are we figuring out? Is this some kind of game of logic? Ooh, I’m good at those, I like puzzles!” he rattled off. “Is it like one of those magic eye things with hidden pictures of dolphins or flowers or dogs?”

He cocked his head and shoulders sideways at the computer image, trying to figure it out. Rose stared at him, exhaling loudly, shaking her head.

“Is it supposed to make him an idiot too?” she asked.

The Doctor shot her a dirty look.

“Hey! I’m standing right here!” he exclaimed.

Toshiko scooted over to Rose, lowering her voice.

“Well, the high levels of endorphins and testosterone may be having effects on his higher brain function,” she whispered. “That may explain why you say he’s been acting a bit…dumb.”

Just then, Jack came back in from his office, snaking an arm around Rose’s waist. He smiled ruefully at her, then looked back at the computer monitor.

“Still no luck?” he asked Toshiko and Owen.

They shook their heads. The Doctor, meanwhile, was alternating closing one eye then the other, still staring at the computer screen. Then a broad smile illuminated his face and he threw his hands up in triumph.

“That’s it!” he exclaimed. “It’s Cephalotax! See, not an idiot!”

The entire Torchwood team, who had gathered around, stared at him.

“Pardon?” said Ianto, frowning at the Doctor.

Toshiko opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor interrupted.

“That,” he said, pointing to the chemical on screen. “Is Cephalotax. You should never doubt me!”

Jack and Toshiko looked at him expectantly.

“So…where is it from?” Tosh asked. “What does it do?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively.

“Fff, honestly, I’m not going to do everything for you people! You’re supposed to be the Earth’s leading alien investigative team!” he ranted. “You have brains too…well, not as good as mine, but enough. Figure it out yourselves!”


	3. You’ve Got To Hide Your Love Away

“We had a look, contacted a few people, but didn’t come up with much,” Gwen explained to Rose that evening.

Rose nodded, chewing her lip. She flicked a quick look over to the Doctor, who had an uncomfortable-looking Ianto pinned up against a wall, in the process of trying to seduce him. She set her gaze back to Gwen.

“So what did you find?” Rose asked.

“Well, the chemical was created by a race of aliens called the Atunkar,” Gwen continued. “Reports are a bit sketchy, but it seems like Cephalotax was used as some sort of aphrodisiac and population growth stimulator.”

Rose glanced over to the Doctor again. She watched Ianto make a hasty exit from the position the Doctor had him in. The Doctor just shrugged and wandered over to Owen, who was sitting at one of the computer stations.

“A lot of the records seem to have been destroyed because the drug was deemed unsafe,” Gwen said hesitantly. “The Atunkar government covered it up and tried to pretend like it never existed. All the batches and formulas were meant to have been destroyed.”

Rose exhaled loudly and then continued to chew her lip.

“Well, obviously not all of them,” she said. “How was it unsafe?”

Gwen shook her head.

“It doesn’t say, they did a good job of destroying records,” she sighed. “But Jack said he knows someone he can ask about it.”

At that moment, Jack walked in the conference room and joined them at the table.

“I know someone who knows nearly every drug ever made across this galaxy,” he explained. “We’ll pay them a visit and see what we can find out.”

Rose stood up, her chair making a grinding sound across the floor as she did so. Jack and Gwen winced.

“Well, let’s go then, what are we waiting for?” she asked, making for the door.

Jack stood up, grabbing her arm.

“Whoa, wait a minute, we’re not going right now,” Jack said in a soothing tone. “I need to arrange a meeting with this person first. And Tosh needs time to learn how to work the Tardis.”

Rose frowned. She then looked over to see the Doctor and Owen chatting, Owen’s hand on the Doctor’s thigh and their faces close together.

“You’re gonna drive the Tardis?” she asked absently. “What about the Doctor?”

Jack put his hand on her shoulder, giving her a pointed look.

“He’s not exactly in any fit state to be trusted with it right now,” he said. “You know he gets it wrong even when he’s not like this. So I’m not taking any chances.”

Rose looked back at Jack, her expression softening.

“We’ll go tomorrow, okay?” he assured her. “Plus, you guys look like you could do with a meal and a good rest.”

Rose nodded, sliding an arm around him. He put his arms around her, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. Rose gave him another quick squeeze, and then turned to see the Doctor and Owen gone. She frowned and gave the room another quick scan. Jack gave her a puzzled look.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“The Doctor and Owen…” Rose murmured. “They were here a minute ago…”

A worried look crossed Jack’s face and he moved quickly out to the central area, looking for them.

“Ah crap,” he said under his breath.

Rose moved after him, joining his search, while Gwen headed over to the computer console. She quickly brought up the security camera footage, and began searching for Owen and the Doctor. She stopped abruptly when she came to the camera images from the farthest end of the holding cells.

“Oh my…” Gwen muttered.

Rose and Jack both snapped their heads up, and came running back up the stairs. 

“Oh, Rose…” Gwen started. “I don’t think…”

But it was too late. Rose was already at the station and had seen what Gwen was looking at. Her body stiffened, and a hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock. Jack couldn’t tell if she was about to start crying or swearing.

~*~

There on the video feed were the Doctor and Owen, all over each other in the hallway of the holding cells. The Doctor’s jacket was pulled half-way off, and he was pushing Owen’s off with one of his hands. Jack couldn’t quite see where the other hand was, but from the expression on Owen’s face, he had a pretty good idea. Owen had one hand on the Doctor’s bum, and the other gripped the back of his neck as the Doctor kissed and sucked at Owen’s throat.

Jack shot a look at Gwen, who bolted down the stairs to find them. He then turned off the video feed and took Rose by the shoulders, looking into her face. Her eyes were absent, shining with tears, and her mouth sagged open slightly. She wasn’t looking at Jack, her mind away off in some faraway place.

“The…the Doctor…he would never…” Rose stuttered. “It’s not him…not like that…”

Hot tears began to spill from her eyes, but she barely noticed. Jack wrapped her in a tight embrace.

“You’re right, it’s not,” he murmured. “That drug is messing with his head. He’s not thinking straight.” He pulled away and looked into her eyes. “I’ll fix him Rose,” he said firmly. “I’ll get him back, your Doctor.”

Rose wiped at her eyes and sniffed. She had dark mascara circles below her eyes, and Jack handed her a tissue. She blew her nose and blinked her eyes a few times.

“I need to freshen up,” Rose said. “It’s been a long day.”

Jack nodded and took her hand.

“We’ve got some guest quarters you can use, rather than the Tardis,” he explained. “And I’ll work out where to put the Doctor.”

~*~

A little later, Jack called everyone, except the Doctor, into the main area of Torchwood for a meeting. He looked sternly at each of his team members.

“From now on, no-one is to fraternise with the Doctor,” he growled. “Anyone gives him so much as a kiss on the cheek, is fired.” He paused a moment, but there was only stunned silence. “He’s sick, and should be treated as such,” he continued. “The Doctor will be locked in my room for tonight, and I’ll stay out here.”

He gestured to the couches and the Torchwood team nodded. Jack’s tone then softened.

“Now everyone understands that, you can all go home,” he said. “See you in the morning.”

The team said their goodnights and headed for the door.

The Doctor was already asleep in Jack’s bed, exhausted after being ripped off Owen by a livid Gwen earlier on. Jack had taken that opportunity to confiscate the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver, so he couldn’t escape the bedroom during the night.

Just before leaving, Gwen pulled Jack aside, making sure Rose couldn’t hear them. She gave him a concerned look, her voice low.

“Are you sure this is such a good idea?” she asked. “I mean…the Doctor staying in your bedroom…”

Jack frowned at her, unhappy at what she was insinuating.

“I’m not going to be in there _with_ him Gwen,” he reminded. “So it’s fine.”

Gwen’s expression softened, and she smiled slightly.

“I know how you feel about him Jack,” she murmured. “I’m just sayin’, if someone you’re attracted to asks you to come to bed with them…”

Jack sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s not what you think. The Doctor…he’s…he’s an incredible man,” he explained. “Everyone that comes into contact with him is changed forever. Everyone…”

At this, Jack’s eyes darkened and he looked away. Gwen put a hand on his arm.

“Is that why you’re…why you can’t die?” she asked gently.

Jack nodded, his expression vacant.

“He didn’t deliberately put me in danger; that was my own choice. But I am the way I am because the Doctor touched my life,” he said slowly. “It’s worth it though. Rose may have brought me back from the dead, but the Doctor…he’s the one that really saved me.”

His eyes shone with a faraway look as he confided in Gwen. She pursed her lips and took a deep breath.

“But that’s what I mean. I saw the way you reacted when the Doctor kissed you earlier,” she nudged. “You fell apart…Don’t you think that will happen again?”

Jack shook himself, regaining some composure, and then frowned again.

“That was before I knew there was something wrong with him,” he said firmly. “It’s different now. Nothing will happen.”

Gwen sighed in defeat and shrugged.

“Whatever you say Jack,” she said. “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

With that, she gathered her things, smiled at Jack, and headed out the door.


	4. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes the unwise decision to chat to the Doctor before locking him in for the night.

Jack headed for his own bedroom, to lock the Doctor in for the night. Who knew what he would get up to if he was allowed to roam around Cardiff at night? When Jack got there, he found the Doctor sprawled out on his bed, still wearing his trousers and shirt. His jacket and shoes were thrown off lazily onto a nearby chair. The Doctor’s eyes fluttered open when he heard Jack approach, and a small smile crept onto his lips.

“Come to tuck me in?” he asked, with a wink.

Jack smiled wryly, but couldn’t help his eyes from roving over the Doctor’s slim frame. The Doctor saw this and grinned, shooting Jack a smouldering gaze.

“Or have you come to join me?” he said in a lower voice.

Jack swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He wasn’t too sure of his will around the Doctor. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

“Now, none of that,” Jack warned, trying to sound more determined than he actually felt. “It’s time we all got some sleep.”

The Doctor chuckled and shrugged, sitting up.

“Alright Jack, I promise I won’t seduce you,” he grinned, standing up and heading over to Jack’s desk. “Still…I would like to catch up…would you stay for a while?”

Alarm bells were ringing in Jack’s head at the Doctor’s proposition; he knew he should leave right now. But something about the way the Doctor smiled at him, the sincere look in his eyes, reminded Jack of how the Doctor used to be. When they were best friends, travelling companions: the Doctor, Rose and Jack. One big happy family.

So, against his better judgement, Jack wandered in and sat down on the bed. The Doctor grinned and reached for two bottles on Jack’s desk. He then pulled out two Martini glasses and a jar of olives.

“Care for a drink?”

~*~

A couple of hours, and several Martini’s later, the Doctor and Jack lay sprawled out on the bed, shaking with laughter. They had been reminiscing about their travels together and telling each other what they had been up to since.

“I’m serious! The whole hospital was filled with these creepy cats in nun’s outfits!” the Doctor exclaimed, and Jack guffawed. “And Rose got possessed by that weird stretch of skin Cassandra!” Jack continued to laugh, wiping the tears from his eyes. He gasped a few times to catch his breath.

“Yeah, but you said you did too!” Jack countered. “So it wasn’t just her acting weird. You had a woman inside you!”

He burst into a fit of giggles at this. The Doctor grinned, moving closer to Jack, his eyes flashing.

“But I prefer a man, you know…” he growled.

Jack abruptly stopped laughing, and scooted away from the Doctor. He pointed a wobbly finger at the Doctor.

“Hey, remember what I said,” he said slowly, concentrating on his words. “No funny stuff.”

He then realised his own joke and started laughing again. The Doctor pouted at Jack.

“Oh you’re no fun,” he complained.

Jack poked at the Doctor’s protruding bottom lip, snorting a laugh. The Doctor then smiled again and continued his story.

“Anyway, Cassandra was only in me briefly,” he said. “She was in Rose for quite a while before I noticed, when she started doing all sorts of odd things.”

Jack looked at him quizzically, stirring his Martini with a toothpick and prodding at the olive in the bottom.

“What things?” he inquired, slurring slightly.

The Doctor just waved his hand dismissively.

“Oh you know, just acting out of character,” he breezed. “Knowing details of the hospital, talking in a strange voice, kissing me-”

“Rose kissed you?!” Jack choked, stunned.

He put his empty Martini glass on the side table, and then stared back at the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged, a smile creeping onto his lips.

“Well…you know, it wasn’t really _her_ , it was Cassandra,” he explained. “Though I’m sure she does remember it. She’s never said anything about it though. But she must do, I suppose.”

Jack nodded, running a hand through his hair.

“Who could forget it?”

The words slipped out of Jack’s mouth before he could stop himself. He winced, his eyes flicking up to the Doctor’s nervously. The Doctor was grinning wickedly, and again had moved much closer to Jack.

“My kiss is unforgettable, huh?” he murmured, his eyelids heavy.

He began running his hand along Jack’s bare arm, his feet rubbing up against Jack’s. Jack swallowed, his heart pounding, and he suddenly felt very dizzy. He squeezed his eyes, blinking, and realised it wasn’t just the Doctor’s proximity that was making him feel woozy. He frowned, pushing the Doctor away a little.

“Why do I feel…funny?” Jack asked, more to himself. “I didn’t drink that much…” The Doctor was still smiling. “You sneaky son of a bitch,” Jack slurred. “You…spiked my drink…”

The Doctor nodded, winking at him.

“Only with more alcohol,” he assured. “I just wanted to loosen you up a bit. You’re very highly strung these days, Jack.”

Jack frowned again, rubbing his face with one hand. He reached over to the side table, grabbing a glass of water and downing it. It didn’t help. The Doctor’s hand was on his shoulder, rubbing in comfort.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” the Doctor said softly. “I just enjoyed kissing you. I get lonely…”

He stared at Jack with his deep, brown eyes and Jack became lost in them for a moment. They were filled with such sadness that it hit him like a ton of bricks. The Doctor took Jack’s hand between his own.

“You know what it’s like Jack. To watch everyone around you fade away, while you remain,” he whispered. “I just need to feel sometimes. Your kiss makes me feel…not so alone.”

Jack could feel his strength wavering. The Doctor seemed so sincere, his eyes so sad, his touch so warm. Jack found his eyes fixating on the Doctor’s soft lips, unable to look away while he spoke.

“It’s just a little kiss,” the Doctor murmured. “Please Jack…”

He moved closer, his warm breath blowing on Jack’s face. He then lifted a hand up, trailing it gently down the side of Jack’s face and onto his neck. Jack sighed, his eyelids fluttering at the feel of the Doctor’s touch. Gwen was right; the Doctor made him fall apart.

“Okay…just a kiss…” Jack conceded, breathlessly.

But he knew it wouldn’t be.

~*~

The Doctor moved forward, grazing his lips against Jack’s, before pressing them into a fervent kiss. Jack felt him push his lips apart, and he shivered as the Doctor’s tongue engaged his own. The kiss was deep, desperate, and Jack gasped for air as the Doctor devoured him. His head spun at the sensation of the Doctor’s mouth on his own, and he could feel senses waking up all over his body. This was quickly getting out of hand, he knew it, but Jack couldn’t stop himself. It felt too good.

He groaned softly as the Doctor’s hands ran through his hair, and pressed Jack’s mouth harder on his own. Jack realised the Doctor was pressing him down toward the bed, and he gave in, lying down. The Doctor shifted, moving his body onto Jack’s a little, still not breaking their intense kiss. His hand wandered down, stroking the skin of Jack’s throat, and then further down to the exposed part of Jack’s chest, above his shirt. 

As the Doctor began to unbutton Jack’s shirt, a shot of panic ran through him. The little voice in the back of his head was telling him that he needed to stop, that this wasn’t right. Jack broke the kiss, pushing the Doctor away and sitting up.

“I…I can’t do this…” he said groggily. “It’s not right…”

He rubbed his forehead, trying to clear his mind and think straight. The alcohol was still clouding his judgement, but he knew deep down that he shouldn’t be doing this. He just couldn’t remember exactly why that was.

“It felt right to me,” the Doctor said, his voice breathy.

He stared at Jack through half-closed eyes, sliding his tongue along his lower lip. He began to slowly unbutton his shirt, and Jack became mesmerised by each new centimetre of flesh that was exposed. His eyes roved the Doctor’s newly-bare chest and he struggled to keep his hands from reaching out and touching it.

Jack bit his lip and swallowed, his hands gripping the sheets of the bed. The Doctor threw his shirt to the side and lay on his back, holding out a hand to Jack.

“I need you,” he murmured, with enticing eyes.

He moved his legs apart a little to give Jack a better view of the excitement that was growing in his trousers. Jack felt overwhelmed.

This was what he had fantasised about all those night alone in Torchwood, with only his own touch to keep him company. But here the Doctor was now, inviting him to bed, looking at him with the fire in his eyes that Jack had always dreamed of.

But something held him back. That niggling little voice reminding him that the Doctor was sick.

“I…I can’t…” Jack said weakly. “You’re not yourself. You don’t really want this.” 

The Doctor smiled slyly and trailed one hand down his bare chest, coming to rest at the top of his trousers.

“You think I don’t want this?” he breathed.

His hand moved lower, grazing over the protrusion in his trousers, then began massaging more firmly. The Doctor’s eyes rolled back and he grunted as he slowly touched himself.

Jack’s mouth dropped open, and he whimpered, his eyes wide. This was _not_ fair. Every fibre of his being, bar that tiny voice, was shouting at him to rip the Doctor’s clothes off and ravage him all through the night. He felt his own excitement pressed against the cloth of his trousers, straining to be set free.

A sweat had gathered on Jack’s brow and his knuckles had turned white from gripping the sheets so hard. The Doctor opened his eyes again, staring at Jack while he continued to stimulate himself.

“What…what about Rose…” Jack gasped.

He was at breaking point, and he knew the Doctor could tell that. All he needed was a final green light from him.

“I won’t tell if you won’t…” the Doctor whispered.

That was good enough for Jack. With a deep breath, he stood up abruptly, his body shaking from anticipation of what he was about to do.

“Fuck it,” Jack grunted, casting all his doubts aside.

The Doctor’s eyes twinkled.

“Or me,” the Doctor growled.

With that, Jack rushed himself on top of the Doctor’s awaiting body, and plunged them into a deep kiss.


	5. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes to the fallout of his choices.

A significant amount of what transpired next that night, Jack could not exactly remember the following morning. Partly because of the amount of alcohol he had ingested, and partly because of his complete exhaustion brought on by the Doctor. What he did remember sent shivers down his spine and caused him to tug inside with desire.

The Doctor peeling off Jack’s clothes, followed by his own. Hot skin on hot skin, and hands everywhere. Oh _god_ , the Doctor’s hands. They were a marvel to mankind. The skill and dexterity displayed by those hands brought Jack quickly to the brink of climax on several occasions that night. The Doctor knew exactly where and how to touch him to set a fire in Jack’s belly, making him cry out and call the Doctor’s name into the night.

And it equally caused Jack to hunger for the Doctor’s flesh; touching, kissing, licking and sucking in every place and position he could think of. He was sure that on several occasions he had been devouring the Doctor, only to feel the Doctor’s soft mouth on him.

And Jesus, he was good at that too. Jack had never imagined the Doctor to be particularly interested in exploration of men, but the way he had fellatio down to an art, told Jack that the Doctor had obviously had a lot of practice. Even more than him. _Much_ more. Which astounded him. He would never see the Doctor the same way again.

Jack would always remember that hard, slim frame lying naked on his bed, glistening with sweat. He would always know the soft, smooth skin of the Doctor’s neck and thighs, and the hard press of the Doctor’s erection against the small of his back.

Jack would always hear the low, husky growl of the Doctor’s voice in his ear as he took Jack from behind, telling him all the ways he was going to pleasure him. And in his mind’s eye, he would always have burned images of the Doctor’s face as Jack made him come, again and again that night. This would stay with him forever.

So when Jack awoke the next morning to find himself in bed, with the Doctor grinning at him, all he could think of was those expressions from last night. The Doctor chuckled and drew closer as he felt Jack twitch below at the thought.

“I’m up for a morning romp if you are,” the Doctor murmured, pressing his pelvis against Jack’s. He raised an eyebrow at him, and began to nibble his way from Jack’s shoulder, up his neck to his earlobe. “It sure feels like you’re… _up_ …for it,” the Doctor growled, his breath hot in Jack’s ear.

Jack took a deep breath and swallowed. He then quickly detangled himself from the Doctor’s embrace and climbed out of bed, gathering up his clothes. He began pulling on his trousers, quickly followed by his shirt, shooting glances up at the Doctor.

“Uh…no thanks…last night was great but um…that’s enough,” Jack stumbled. “Please don’t tell Rose…”

He stared at the Doctor hopefully as he finished buttoning his shirt. The Doctor laughed and sprawled himself out on Jack’s bed, still naked.

“Don’t worry, it’s our secret,” he grinned. “Besides, if she knows about this, she’s less likely to go to bed with me, right?”

Jack just stared back at him, refusing to answer that. He ran a quick hand through his hair to neaten it up and then headed for the door. Jack flushed as he heard the Doctor call out to him as he left the room.

“But feel free to come for drinks again, anytime you’re lonely.”

Jack sighed, closing the door behind him, shaking his head. As he looked up to head for a shower, he froze. It was Gwen. Standing there, watching him exit the Doctor’s room with a guilty look on his face. It was apparent to her that he had spent the night in there. Now he was in for it.

~*~

Gwen strode angrily over to Jack, grabbing him by the arm and addressing him in a low but harsh tone.

“Jack, what the hell have you done?” she hissed. Jack cast his eyes downward, rubbing his hand over his face. “Or do I even have to ask?” she said dryly.

He removed himself from Gwen’s grip and then looked up, staring her in the eyes.

“I fucked up, I know,” Jack admitted. “I should have known.”

Gwen’s expression softened when she saw the look of remorse in his eyes. She sighed.

“What about Rose?” she asked. “This will break her heart, you know.”

Jack nodded, taking Gwen’s hands in his own.

“I know, that’s why I need you to keep this a secret,” he explained. “She doesn’t need this right now.”

Gwen chewed her lip and squeezed Jack’s hand.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” she asked. “She has a right to know. You two are friends.”

“I’ll tell her, just not right now,” Jack assured her. “When the Doctor’s all better, I’ll tell her. I just don’t think Rose will be able to deal with it at the moment.”

Gwen nodded, shifting.

“And you’re sure the Doctor’s not going to say anything?” she inquired.

Jack shook his head, removing his hands from Gwen’s to run them through his hair.

“No, he promised,” Jack said. “He thinks telling her will hurt his chances of sleeping with her.”

They both rolled their eyes at this and Gwen crossed her arms across her chest. Then her eyes twinkled and she smiled slyly.

“So…what was it like then?” she asked, poking her tongue out between her teeth. “Best sex in the universe or what?”

Jack chuckled, smiling flirtatiously.

“Uh-uh, I don’t kiss and tell,” he replied.

Gwen guffawed with laughter.

“Oh come off it, you are such a liar!” she giggled. “You do so, _all_ the time!”

Jack grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He then moved his face close to Gwen’s, his eyes dark.

“Well, I’ll tell you this,” he said, his voice low. “I’ve never come so hard in my life…”

Gwen’s cheeks flushed but she continued grinning, her eyelids heavy.

“Yeah…?” she murmured.

“Yeah.”

She returned the smouldering gaze that Jack was giving her, and moved her lips closer to his ear.

“Well…from what I’ve heard, you’ve…come…many, many times in your life,” she breathed. “With many different people…”

Gwen’s dark eyes gazed up at Jack through her long lashes, dancing with excitement. Jack studied her lips which were parted slightly, and moist from her tongue that would dart out occasionally to wet them. He then looked up to meet her gaze and moved his lips closer to hers.

“Many times…” he whispered. “With many people…”

By this point Jack realised he had Gwen backed up against his bedroom door. He raised a hand up and began slowly playing with the ends of her hair at her shoulders.

“With men…women…” he continued, his breath hot on Gwen’s face. “Men _and_ women…”

Gwen let out a soft sigh at this, her eyelids fluttering. Jack grinned slightly, his heart racing and his breathing fast and shallow. He could hear Gwen’s breaths too coming in short rasps, and he was quite enjoying the dark blush of her lips as she became aroused.

“I’ve spent the night with countless types of people; rich, poor, young, old, human, alien,” he told her. “Even ordinary people…like you…” Gwen’s eyes locked onto his at this, and he felt her hand grab onto his arm. “I’ve pleasured them all night long, in every way, until they’ve begged me to stop,” he whispered. “But I won’t stop until I’ve made them come hard…over…and over…”

Gwen’s eyes rolled back at this and she let out a groan. Just as Jack leaned down to silence that groan with his lips, the bedroom door behind her opened. Gwen fell backwards, sprawling into a heap at the Doctor’s feet. He was fully clothed now, but still grinning, hands in pockets.

“Sorry, did I interrupt something?” he asked cheekily.


	6. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other members of Torchwood investigate Jack's behaviour for themselves.

Jack was relieved that the Doctor was true to his word that day; he didn’t make a mention of, or even hint about what had happened the previous night. Rose remained unaware, and didn’t suspect a thing. But for the rest of the Torchwood team, it was a different story.

Ianto, Tosh and Owen sensed something was going on between Jack and Gwen. The way they would whisper secretly and give each other sly, sideways glances that morning made them think that something had happened. The three of them were determined to find out what, and it was this discussion that Rose overheard that morning when they were gathered around the computer console.

“Jack wouldn’t do that.”

“Come on Ianto, open your eyes, of course he would. I know _I_ would.”

“Well we all know what you’re like Owen, and he’s not like that. He actually _cares_. He wouldn’t do that to Rose.”

Owen snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You mean, you hope he wouldn’t do that to _you_ ,” he taunted. “Get over yourself, you’re just his fuck buddy. Nothing more.”

Ianto glared at Owen but didn’t reply. Tosh gave Ianto a sympathetic look.

“Well, we don’t know anything happened at all,” she reminded Owen. “I asked Gwen and she said she had no idea.”

Owen shook his head, smirking.

“Yeah, like she’s gonna tell us if Jack told her anything,” Owen said. “It’s just too bad that Jack deleted all the video footage from the last 24 hours.”

Owen narrowed his eyes as he saw Tosh shift uncomfortably. She had a troubled look on her face, like she was debating something in her head.

“What? What is it?” he prodded.

Tosh wrung her hands and chewed her lip.

“Well…the footage may not be gone _completely_ …” she admitted. “I suppose I could try to recover it…”

Owen’s eyes lit up and he shoved her in front of the computer console. He motioned for her to start working on it.

After a couple of minutes, she scratched her head and shrugged.

“Well, I can’t recover the video, but I’ve managed to find some of the audio files,” she explained. “They’re not very good quality but it’s better than nothing.”

Owen was slightly disappointed but nodded. Ianto frowned, shifting uncomfortably.

“I…I don’t think we should be doing this…” he protested.

Owen shot him a glare.

“If you’re just going to stand there and whine the whole time, you can bugger off,” he snapped. “If you want to listen in, then shut up.”

Ianto fell silent and stayed where he was.

Tosh began to search through the audio files and narrowed it down to the time just after the three of them had left the previous night.

“The audio files indicate there was some noise in here just after we left, and then some from the corridor outside Jack’s bedroom,” Tosh explained slowly. “Let’s start there.”

The three of them listened intently to the muffled recording of Gwen and Jack’s conversation from the previous night. Tosh raised her eyebrows, smiling a little, and Ianto stood back with a slightly sad look in his eyes. Owen laughed, shaking his head.

“Even Gwen didn’t sound too convinced about leaving him alone with the Doctor,” he chuckled. “She knew what they’d get up to.”

Tosh smacked Owen lightly in the arm.

“You know it’s not like that, you perve,” she scolded. “Jack doesn’t just want sex from him…he’s _in love_ with him…”

The three of them sat silently for a moment, Tosh’s words echoing in their ears. They let the gravity of what she said sink in. Then Owen leaned forward, scanning ahead to the conversation from the hallway outside Jack’s room.

They could hear Jack talking to the Doctor from his doorway, but were only just able to make out what the Doctor was saying to him from inside the room. Owen snorted as he heard the Doctor’s propositions, and grinned when he heard the door shut, knowing Jack had gone inside.

“Okay, I’m guessing they didn’t just sit there and talk,” he said. “Can’t we get audio from inside?” Tosh shook her head.

“No, there’s no recording inside the bedrooms,” she explained. “Though we might be able to hear some from the hallway, if I fiddle with it…”

Tosh leaned forward, typing and clicking, manipulating the audio file to enhance it. As she played it back, they were able to make out muffled sounds but no clear words or sentences.

They heard loud laughter for a while, followed by low voices and a change in their tone. Ianto strained, trying to hear more.

“Sound like something happened there…” he murmured. “The voices sound…different…”

Owen and Tosh nodded. Then there was silence on the recording, followed by brief sounds of low voices, and then more silence.

After a few minutes of silence, there was again the brief sound of voices, but a tone unlike before. Owen raised an eyebrow, grinning.

“Now, is it just me or does that sounds like moaning?” he asked.

The other two said nothing, but their expressions told him they agreed.

The sound came again, one voice this time, louder, and in a series. Tosh tried to stifle a giggle, and Owen grinned at her. Ianto was blushing.

“That’s Jack…” he muttered. “I know that…sound…”

Owen winked at him, smiling smugly.

“Ah, of course you’d know Jack’s sex noises,” he mused.

The recording continued, with more frequent noises, mostly from Jack but also the Doctor interspersed. Jack’s noises then became louder and faster, culminating in a clear _oh Doctor_ right at the end.

Toshiko was now also blushing, and Owen was snickering to himself. There was again silence for a minute on the recording, but then the voices started up again. Tosh, Owen and Ianto listened as the groaning began again, once more eventually leading up to loud moans, this time by both Jack and the Doctor.

Afterwards, Tosh leaned over to whiz forward to the morning, but froze when the noises started back up again.

“Oh my…” she murmured, a small smile on her lips.

Owen reached over and skipped forward a little, a slightly surprised expression on his face. As he continued to fast-forward, stopping intermittently to listen, his eyes grew wide.

“Fuck me…” he muttered, noting the passing time on the file. “They went on for hours.”

He then skipped backwards and forwards again, stopping to count the number of times he thought he heard each of them orgasm. Owen exhaled loudly, rubbing his forehead. He shook his head as he counted to himself.

“Shit, Jack has stamina,” he noted.

Ianto snorted.

“I could have told you that,” he said quietly.

Owen made a face. He then blinked, recounting again to himself.

“And I know the Doctor is alien, but shit…” he said in awe. “ _Eight_ times…? That’s gotta kill you…”

The noises eventually stopped and Owen whizzed forward to that morning, stopping at the clearer voices of Gwen and Jack.

Ianto grinned at Gwen berating Jack for sleeping with the Doctor, but then frowned as their conversation took a sly turn. Owen too was frowning, feeling slight pangs of jealousy, remembering when Gwen used to speak to him like that.

Owen and Ianto both exhaled in relief when the Doctor’s voice interrupted the hot conversation. Tosh smiled in amusement at their reactions. She then reached over, stopping the file and closing everything down.

Owen and Ianto didn’t say anything for a moment and an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Then Owen grinned, slapping his hands together and rubbing them devilishly.

“I knew Jack had fucked him!” he exclaimed.

Ianto winced at the harshness of his words, and there was the sound of a slight sob. The three of them looked at each other quizzically.

Toshiko stood up and moved silently over to where the noise had come from, behind one of the walls in the corner. She sucked in a breath, cringing, and slapped a hand to her forehead.

“Oh shit, Rose…”


	7. It's Only Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes for a walk around Cardiff to clear her head.

When Rose realised she’d been discovered, she bolted for the nearest exit, hearing Tosh calling out from behind. Rose ignored her, tears streaming down her face as she shut herself inside the lift. She sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand, her cries echoing against the metal walls of the lift. Her own voice rang in her ears as it ascended, and she leaned herself against the wall in fear her legs would not support her.

She hurt all over; her stomach in knots and her head pounding. Her arms began to ache as she tried to suppress the pain, instead manifesting itself physically. She clenched her fists and took in sharp breaths, tears still in hot streams down her cheeks. Rose swallowed, her chin quivering, and she felt her eyes starting to sting.

She didn’t think she’d ever hurt this much before. Even the first time she’d had her heart broken, it hadn’t been this bad. Jack had slept with the Doctor. And not just a quick shag; they’d fucked and pleasured each other all night, over and over. Rose felt sick in her stomach at the thought, the sound of their moans echoing in her head.

The betrayal of it all made her heart ache. She could hardly believe Jack would do that to her. They were friends. And the Doctor was…well, he was the man she was spending the rest of her life with. She knew now how it felt to be cheated on by a partner with your best friend. It hurt like hell. No, scrap that, she’d been to hell. This hurt more.

Rose wiped at her eyes, trying to control her shaky breathing as the lift slowly arrived at ground level. She swallowed, sniffed and exhaled loudly, pushing herself off the wall to stand up properly. She didn’t bother to smooth her hair down or check her face; she didn’t much care how she looked to the city of Cardiff.

Rose also had no idea where she was going to as she hurried out the lift and the building entrance. She didn’t know this city, she’d only been a few times, and not always during the same time period. 

She pulled her hoodie tighter around herself to protect herself from the crisp Cardiff wind as she made her way out of Mermaid Quay. Her cheeks and nose chilled in the cold air and she scurried across Roald Dahl Plass to nowhere in particular.

A few passers-by gave her funny looks as she strode briskly past them, likely due to her blood-shot eyes and tear-stained face. Rose wiped at her runny nose with the back of her hand and cast her face downward as she walked, trying not to draw attention to herself.

She made her way past the Millenium Centre and out onto the main roads. She looked around, trying to work out where to head to, and spotted a bus stop further up the street. Rose made her way toward it, rifling through her purse for some change.

She wasn’t exactly sure where she was going to go, but she just needed to get away from here. Mermaid Quay and everything around there just reminded her of the Doctor, and she needed to be distracted from that right now.

Rose boarded a bus heading for the city centre and sat down near the back, next to a window. She stared out it as the bus departed, resting her head against the cool glass, watching the streets pass by.

She jumped as her phone rang loudly and she fumbled around in her pocket, trying not to make a scene. With shaky hands, she pulled it out, staring at the unfamiliar number on the screen. Rose knew it was probably Torchwood, asking her to come back, but she didn’t feel like talking to Jack or any of them right now. She placed her phone on silent, letting it ring out.

Rose sighed, her heart heavy, as the bus bumped along the Cardiff streets toward the centre. She fought back tears again as her thoughts wandered back to the Doctor, and of everything that had happened recently. Even before today she had been feeling out of sorts, with all the Doctor’s strange behaviour, especially towards her.

Rose had gotten used to their flirting and the subtext their relationship had developed over the last few months. It gave her butterflies to think that all the innuendo and hinting may mean the Doctor wanted Rose as more than a companion. That he could want her to be his companion.

But the abrupt change after he’d been infected with the chemical was not what she’d had in mind. She didn’t want to just sleep with the Doctor; that wasn’t enough. Rose wanted to be his, and for him to be hers, exclusively. The way he was now was nothing like that.

He was lewd and sleazy, and it just didn’t sit right with Rose. The Doctor wasn’t normally that kind of person, so it made everything feel…off. She didn’t know how to act around him, how to talk to him, and she didn’t dare hold his hand or hug him.

Which just made it all the more weird. Rose hadn’t felt this uncomfortable with him since his regeneration. Yet again, just when everything was running smoothly and they were growing close, the Doctor up and changed on her.

Rose rubbed at her temple, her head aching, as she stood up and made her way off the bus. She took a deep breath of the cold Cardiff city air and wrapped her arms around herself, heading down the street.

After a few minutes walking down the streets, window-shopping, Rose suddenly felt very tired. She looked around and spotted a trendy-looking café across the street, her body crying out for a nice hot cup of tea. She headed over, hurrying inside the warm building.

Rose approached the counter, ordering a cup of tea and a biscuit, and then sat down at a window table. A few minutes later, her tea emerged and she sighed in comfort as she took the warm cup between her hands. She took a few sips and started on her biscuit, staring out the window at the people passing by in the street.

“Mesmerising, isn’t it?” a Welsh voice said from beside her.

Rose turned her head to see a twenty-something man sitting at the table next to hers, smiling slightly. She gave him a small, polite smile but didn’t reply. The man didn’t seem deterred and continued to address her.

“I could sit here and watch them all day,” he said, studying her with his bright blue eyes. “People are fascinating.”

He moved his chair closer to her, flashing her a wide smile.

On another occasion, Rose may have been flattered at this young man trying to pull her in a Cardiff café. He was handsome, with boyish features and designer stubble, and dark, messy hair. He was dressed smartly in black, pinstripe trousers and deep purple button up, long-sleeved shirt. The pinstripe made Rose wince, reminding her of another handsome man that wore it. And today she wasn’t really in the mood for flirting.

“Yeah, I guess they are,” she replied in a quiet voice. “Among other things…”

The man gave her a slightly puzzled look but extended a hand out to her.

“My name is Dev,” he said. “And you don’t sound like you’re from around here.”

Rose shook his hand and then her head.

“No, I’m a Londoner,” she replied. “I’m Rose.”

He gave her another smile and then took a few sips of his coffee.

“Nice to meet you Rose. Sorry if I seem intrusive but I get a bit bored,” he said. “I’m in town for business but sometimes my meetings finish early or get cancelled. So I have a bit of time to kill before the next lot.”

Rose nodded, drinking more of her tea, smiling a little. Maybe talking to Dev wasn’t such a bad idea. He seemed nice enough, and it should take her mind off things.

“Well, you can come join me here if ya like,” she said, motioning to the spare seat at her table. “Pass the time a bit quicker.”


	8. You're Going To Lose That Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets to know a stranger in a Cardiff coffee shop.

Dev smiled, sitting down in the seat next to Rose, joining her watching people out the window.

“So, have you moved here or are you just visiting?” he asked.

“Just visiting,” she replied. “Got some… _friends_ …in town.”

Her eyes darkened at this and she cast her face downward, turning away a little. She took a few deep breaths and swallowed. Dev gave her a long stare but didn’t ask further.

He began telling her about his work, some urban planning business, and Rose listened, watching the people outside and replying occasionally with “uh-huh”s and “oh okay”s. After a while, Dev stopped, smiling wryly. He sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

“And I’m boring you aren’t I?” he chuckled. “Sorry, I know, my job isn’t exactly exciting.”

Rose grinned, shaking her head.

“No, it’s not that,” she said. “Well…maybe a bit.”

They both laughed, and Dev pretended to be offended.

“Nah, but really, I’m not exactly the kind of person that knows all about that business stuff,” she explained. “And not really in the mood for talking myself…”

Rose’s expression turned serious and the sad, faraway look returned to her gaze. She rested her chin on her fist, staring out the window. Dev leaned forward, studying her face. He pursed his lips, frowning slightly, playing with the half-empty coffee cup between his hands.

“Do you mind if I ask what’s wrong?” he said. “I know I don’t know you, but this whole time it’s seemed like something’s bothering you.”

Rose continued to look out the window and was silent for a moment.

“Just people…” she said finally. “Making things difficult…”

Dev cocked his head to the side slightly, waiting, but Rose didn’t elaborate.

“Boyfriend troubles?” he asked tentatively.

Rose laughed coldly.

“Not exactly,” she said, turning to look at him. “Gotta have an actual boyfriend for that.”

She removed her hand from her chin and placed it back around her teacup.

“I don’t know what you’d call it. I’m his travelling companion, we’re always there for each other,” she explained. “But it just seems like there should be something more…or maybe it’s just me, I don’t know.”

Dev gave her a sympathetic look, placing his hand hesitantly on hers. Rose didn’t pull away; the physical contact was nice. She had missed it dearly since the Doctor had gone strange, and this stranger in a Cardiff café seemed genuine. Rose looked up into his eyes, smiling.

“This bloke I travel with, he’s been acting funny lately. Trying to pull everyone we meet,” she continued. “And last night, one of my friends went to be with him…”

Dev frowned, squeezing her hand.

“Not much of a friend then, is she?” he commented.

Rose half-smiled.

“He,” she corrected. “My friend that went with him is a bloke.”

Dev raised his eyebrows, a somewhat shocked expression on his face. Rose chuckled.

“It’s long and complicated story,” she explained. She then turned serious again. “But we think something’s messing with his head, my travelling bloke,” she continued. “Maybe a drug making him act this way.”

Dev shook his head, giving her a long stare.

“Well, whatever it is, there must be something wrong with him,” he said. “To pass on a hot bird like you…”

Rose blushed, but smiled, basking in the attention. She stood up abruptly, still holding onto Dev’s hand.

“Feel like going for a walk?” she asked, her eyes twinkling.

Dev flashed her a brilliant smile.

“I’d love to,” he replied.

~*~

Rose walked around the city with Dev for a while, chatting about her home, her Mum, Micky, and everything else back in London. Dev listened intently, laughing at her descriptions of her overbearing mother and remaining serious at her old life back on the Powell Estate.

As Rose talked about London some more, his eyes lit up and he gave her an intrigued look.

“So, being from the capital, you must have been there for that alien space ship crash, and the almost-invasion last year,” he probed. “What did you see? It was all hush-hush to us outsiders but I mean, you were there!”

Rose laughed and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I was there,” she replied coyly. “Saw quite a bit actually…”

She grinned impishly, her eyes twinkling. Dev gave her an exasperated look, throwing his hands up.

“Oh come on, you’ve got to give me more than that!” he exclaimed. “I love all this alien stuff. I mean, I’m always in Cardiff. Have you seen the stuff that goes on here?!”

She grinned again and Dev narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you were here for all the lights in the sky too?” he said, surprised. “That was one weird day; the strange stuff going on down by the Millennium Centre, and that odd blue box!”

Rose’s grin faded at this and she swallowed, letting go of Dev’s hand.

“Yeah, I was here for that,” she said quietly. “With this bloke I travel with…trouble seems to follow us around…”

Dev gave her another long stare, his eyebrows raised.

“So what kind of travelling do you do then?” he asked. “Are you two alien hunters or something?”

Rose’s smile returned and she shrugged.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told ya,” she said secretively.

Dev put his hands on her shoulders, stopping their leisurely walk.

“Rose, I’ve seen the sky over Cardiff rip open like some kind of vortex, and government agents chase aliens down the street in the middle of the day,” he said emphatically. “Trust me, I’ll believe you.”

She looked at him hesitantly still for a moment and then grinned.

“Alright, well you know that blue box you saw, that’s what I travel in,” she explained. “With that bloke, he’s called the Doctor.”

“That’s a bit of a tight squeeze, no wonder you two are so close,” Dev said, smiling cheekily.

Rose rolled her eyes, poking her tongue against her teeth.

“It’s bigger on the inside of course,” she explained. “Some alien tech stuff.”

Dev raised an eyebrow at her.

“So this Doctor is an alien then?” he asked, and Rose nodded. “Does that mean he’s got all weird tentacled orange bits then?”

Rose snorted, slapping him in the arm.

“You think I’d fancy a bloke that looked like that?” she scolded. “Nah, he’s pretty much like us humans, with a few bits different.”

Dev waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Which bits then?” he asked cheekily.

She whacked him again, harder this time.

“Really, you’re all the same,” she chided. “Always got sex on the brain.”

He laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“No, but anyway, you just go travelling with this alien guy in his spaceship?” he asked.

Rose cocked her head a little, grinning slyly.

“It’s not just a spaceship,” she said. “It travels through time too…”

Dev’s eyes widened.

“That’s amazing! So where have you been? And when?!” he exclaimed. “And how did you land that gig?! Did the Doctor just ask you to come along one day?!”

Rose laughed at his over-excitement, shifting her weight onto one leg. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, still grinning.

“Yeah, that’s kinda how it happened actually,” she admitted. “Couple o’ years ago, I met him, helped save his life, he asked me to go with him, so I did.” She shrugged.

“Didn’t really think about it at the time, just seemed like the right thing to do,” she continued. “But now I couldn’t go back.”

Rose motioned to the shops and streets around them.

“All this…just seems…a bit boring…” she explained. “Once you’ve seen the end of the world and met Queen Victoria, livin’ a normal life is just…pointless.” She grinned wryly, and Dev could see the sadness in her eyes.

“So what you’re saying is, us normal folks are just boring?” he teased. “Not as interesting as your alien friends?” Rose chuckled, shaking her head.

“That’s not what I meant,” she said. “Besides…I wouldn’t give my phone number to a bloke I thought was boring now would I?” She gazed at him through her lashes, smiling flirtatiously, and Dev’s eyes sparkled. He reached for his phone, holding it out to Rose.

She took it slowly, brushing her fingers against his deliberately as she did so. An excited smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as she entered her number into his phone, and then pranked her own phone to obtain his.

“So…I’ll have to catch up with you some other time so you can tell me about your alien adventures,” Dev said, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Guess I’ll have to leave you a message since you’ll be off somewhere in time and space.”

Rose shook her head, moving slightly closer to him.

“Nah, the Doctor fixed it so I can get calls anywhere,” she said, her voice husky. “You can call me whenever you want…”

She stared into his eyes, running her tongue over her bottom lip. Dev ran a hand down her arm, trailing his fingers over hers when he reached her hand.

Rose’s heart had begun pounding in her ears, and a strange sensation was coming over her. She felt a warm tingle run through her body, and she suddenly became very aware of the smell of Dev’s cologne and the closeness of his body to hers.

Before she knew what she was doing, Rose’s mouth enveloped Dev’s and her hands were running through his hair. She heard a desperate sigh come from her own throat as she clung to him, slightly confused.

She couldn’t stop herself from opening her mouth and tangling her tongue with his, Dev’s arm snaking around her wait to pull her closer to him. Somewhere in the back of her head, a voice was telling her to stop.

But all the hurt, the anger, the longing she had felt recently was being numbed by the attentions of this handsome man. Just to be in the arms of a bloke this way, who wanted her, and didn’t make a secret of it, made everything else melt away.

Rose finally broke the kiss, pulling away, and looked downward, a little embarrassed. She pressed her lips together, glancing up at Dev, who looked surprised but clearly pleased.

“Sorry…I don’t normally do that sort of thing…” she said uncomfortably. “I’m not that kind of person…” Dev smiled, taking her hands in his.

“Well, I quite liked it actually,” he grinned. “You don’t have to apologise to me.” Rose blushed, but smiled. “So can I still call you sometime?” he asked.

She squeezed his hands and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah,” she said. “And I’ll tell you all about my adventures.”

Dev smiled, running a hand through his hair, as Rose headed off down the street to the bus stop.

’What a strange day,’ he thought to himself.


	9. If I Needed Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally faces Jack, but all doesn't go as expected.

Rose was reeling as she made her way back to Torchwood on the bus. She wasn’t sure exactly what had come over her to make her act the way she did. She’d always been a bit of a flirt back home, before she’d met the Doctor, but was never as forward as she was today.

She didn’t just snog boys she’d only known for five minutes. Well, not without a lot to drink. And hadn’t had anything to drink except tea. But now that she thought about it, Rose realised she did feel a little intoxicated. Not drunk; something else.

Something was removing her inhibitions, making her feel fearless, like she was in control of everything. Not to mention piquing her interest in male attention and physical contact.

Rose’s skin was humming as she departed the bus near Mermaid Quay, and she could still feel her heart pounding in her ears. Suddenly, all the fuss of Jack sleeping with the Doctor didn’t seem quite so bad, now she thought about it.

Somewhere, in the deep crevasses of her mind she knew she should be heartbroken, but right now all she could think about was the feel of Dev’s lips on her and his arms around her waist.

A warmth was beginning to throb through her body, pooling in her chest and between her legs. Rose felt her cheeks flush, and she unbuttoned her shirt a little as she approached the Torchwood entrance.

She made her way back down in the lift, resting her head back against the cool steel wall, running a hand through her hair.

As the lift doors opened, Rose was greeted by a distraught-looking Jack, the nervousness evident on his face. He took her hand as she slipped out of the lift, a concerned look in his eye.

“Rose, I am so sorry, I’m stupid, I know,” he rambled as she regarded him coolly. “Its completely my fault, I should have known, I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

Jack’s tone was sincere, apologetic, and he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Rose looked at him a moment, and then a smile began to creep onto her face. She cocked her head at him, a twinkle in her eye.

“You should be sorry,” she said coyly. “You didn’t even ask me to join ya.”

His eyes widened and he stared at her, bewildered.

“What…?” he asked, clearly confused. Then a look of realisation crossed his face. “Oh, is this some kind of joke to get back at me?” he asked. “I get it, I deserve it, I’ll make it up to you.”

Rose grinned wickedly, stepping closer to Jack so her face was only inches from his. She threw him a sultry gaze, licking her lips slowly to moisten them.

She saw his eyes dart to her soft pout, his pupils dilating in response.

“So…how are you going to make it up to me?” she whispered, her voice husky.

Rose watched as Jack’s breath hitched in his throat and his mouth fell open to speak, but nothing came out. She could feel the heat beginning to peel off him at the closeness of her body to his, and he swallowed thickly.

Jack’s eyes grew dark and locked onto Rose’s gaze, his body stiffening in response to her advances.

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” he replied, his voice low. “Did you have something in mind?”

He moved his face even closer to hers, tilting his head slightly, his eyes tracing the shape of her exposed neck and throat.

She could hear his breath now, heavy and ragged, matching her own, and she turned her head to just barely graze his lips with hers.

At that moment, Rose was ripped from her enchantment by a fierce shove to one side, as the Doctor grabbed Jack by the throat, pinning him against the wall. His eyes were ablaze with hormone-fuelled jealousy as he thrust his face close to Jack’s, his jaw clenched.

“Don’t touch her,” the Doctor growled through his teeth. “She’s mine.”

Jack laughed, taking hold of the Doctor’s wrists and leaning his face forward.

“Come on then Doctor, try it,” he taunted. “I can’t die you know, and you only have so many regenerations left.”

The Doctor grunted, flaring his nostrils.

Rose strode over to them both, peeling the Doctor off Jack with a mighty shove. She glared at him as he reeled back, clenching her own jaw.

“Excuse me, I don’t belong to no-one,” she barked, riling up at him. “I’ll do what I like.”

The Doctor fumed, taking hold of her wrist.

“You’re my companion,” he snapped back. “You’ll do what I say.”

Rose snorted, snatching her arm away from him.

“I don’t think so,” she retorted. “I don’t take orders. Especially not from you.”

He grabbed her again, both wrists this time, yanking her close to him.

“And I saw you with that man. I’ll kill him if he ever touches you again,” the Doctor snarled. “You belong to me.”

She smirked at him.

“Dev paid more attention to me in an hour than you have in the last two years,” she spat. “You can’t claim rights now.”

The Doctor’s expression changed at this, but Rose wasn’t sure to what. He looked wounded, but there was something else.

Despite this, she continued on, seeing how far she could push him.

“I have been yours up until now. But I didn’t want you like this, your head all messed up,” she rushed. “I don’t know you anymore, so I was looking elsewhere. It’s my choice Doctor.”

Her voice was wavering now, she knew it, and she felt the rush of desire leaving her body. She noticed the Doctor seemed somewhat defeated now too, and Rose thought she could see glimpses of the real him peeking through.

His grip on her wrists loosened, and his mouth fell open a little in stunned silence. He then swallowed, his eyes shining.

“But you’re mine…” he said more softly now. “You’re my Rose.”

His voice was shaky, more a pleading question than a statement.

Rose sighed, removing her hands from his grip. She stared at his crestfallen expression, realising she had never really seen the Doctor vulnerable like this before.

She turned to Jack, who had just been watching in bewildered silence.

“Can we just get him fixed, yeah?” she asked. “I’ve had just about enough of all this.”


	10. Ticket To Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes them visit someone who might be able to help with the Doctor's situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character in this chapter lifted from Farscape but no knowledge of them/the show is required.

About an hour later, Rose and the Doctor sat silently in the Tardis, waiting for Jack and Toshiko to finalise everything for the trip. The air was thick with tension of unspoken hurt and suppressed feeling, but Rose didn’t want to talk about it. Not with the Doctor still sick the way he was.

He seemed to have calmed down now, he was no longer aggressive or seductive, but she didn’t know how long it was going to last. If they did talk about everything that had happened, Rose wanted the real Doctor back.

But she wasn’t even sure he would want to confront it when he was back to normal. He usually avoided emotionally-heavy conversations, especially when it involved the two of them. Then again, Rose knew she did too, mostly because it made the Doctor uncomfortable, and she didn’t want to ruin their friendship like that.

But this time, she knew they should talk, because it wasn’t like anything they had faced before. It wasn’t about her short lifespan, or abandonment, or being stuck without the Tardis.

This was all about sex.

The Doctor having sex with numerous people, including Jack, and trying to seduce her too. Before all this, Rose had never seen him act so outwardly sexual, and it opened up a completely new dimension of him. She found it exciting, to be honest.

There was so much the Doctor hid, that to have him exposed this way made her giddy. But she also feared that once he was cured, he would shut her out even more. And she didn’t want that, but she’d just have to see. It should all be over soon enough.

Tosh and Jack finally closed up the Tardis door, and Tosh made her way over to the controls. She looked a little bewildered but began pulling levers and pressing buttons. She frowned at the readout on one of the monitors and flicked a blue switch several times in annoyance.

“You’re flicking the wrong one,” the Doctor pointed out sullenly. “It’s the one around the other side.”

Toshiko looked in her notebook and shook her head.

“No, it says here it should be this one, I’m sure of it,” she stated.

Rose raised an eyebrow and leaned up from her seat, looking at the console.

“No, he’s right, it’s the wrong one,” she said, flicking a sideways glance at the Doctor. “Try the purple one on the other side.”

The Doctor’s eyes locked onto Rose’s for a moment and then averted away, staring down at his shoes.

Tosh grunted and stepped around the other side, flicking the switch. The readout finally showed her what she wanted and she pulled some more levers to start the Tardis up.

“Well,” she said triumphantly. “Here we go.”

Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other again, and then sighed.

~*~

As Rose stepped out of the Tardis, she found herself in a dusty grey, barren landscape, with a rectangular grey building the only structure in sight. Blue-grey scraggly trees with pale green leaves grew sparsely around the shed-sized building, and a slow breeze rustled through them.

Jack emerged from the Tardis and headed toward the structure while Toshiko locked up, and the Doctor and Rose followed him reluctantly.

As they approached, Rose noticed strange geometric patterns scattered across the building’s surface, and a small archway opened into darkness.

She followed Jack through the entry way, and stopped while he ran his fingers over the inside wall. Small, round blue lights began to glow, illuminating the inside. Rose was surprised to see only a small stairwell leading downward.

Jack began to descend the stairs, but stopped, glancing behind him at Rose, the Doctor and Toshiko.

“Come on, it’s this way,” he said. “Just let me do the talking and you’ll be fine.”

Rose furrowed her brow but began her descent behind Jack.

~*~

When they reached the lower level, Jack didn’t bother to announce their presence, he just began making his way down a hallway to the left.

Rose looked around as they made their way through numerous corridors, noting the same geometric patterns on the floor and walls as was on the outside of the building. 

The hallways were wide and welcoming, intersected occasionally by round blue archways and dotted with glowing lights. The small size of these lights was not enough to illuminate the walls and hallways, but the entire level appeared as though it glowed on its own.

From the way Jack had spoken about this place, Rose had expected some dimly-lit, shifty-looking establishment with lots of savage characters. She had not thought it would be anything like this. This was pleasant, beautiful and even calming.

The group made their way around a final corner, and Jack stopped at an archway entrance to a spacious, black-tiled room. Around the sides of the room were soft, powder blue seating blocks, and in the middle a large collection of flat, dark blue cushions.

Sitting cross-legged in the centre of these cushions, with her back to them, was the associate Jack had come to see. At their presence she turned her head slightly, smiled and slowly stood up.

She was a tall, willowy figure with pale blue skin and no hair. Instead, her skin was patterned with silvery, scale-like shapes, concentrated on her nose and up over the top of her head. She was dressed in fluid, clinging blue robes, and her ears and fingers were adorned with numerous rings.

She smiled warmly when she turned and saw Jack, holding her hands out to him.

“Greetings Jack, it’s good to see you,” she said in a low, smooth voice. “It’s been too long.”

Jack grinned and approached her, taking her hands and pressing his forehead to hers in greeting.

“Yeah, I’ve been a little stuck on Earth,” he replied. “And as you know, this isn’t exactly a social visit.”

The woman smiled again and then looked over at the rest of the group.

“So this is the Doctor you speak of?” she asked, motioning to him. “And who are these others?”

There was a sharpness to the last question that made Rose flinch and made her think that maybe this place wasn’t as welcoming as it appeared. Jack nodded and seemed unsurprised by the harshness of the question.

“Yeah, this is the Doctor,” he explained. “And this is our pilot Toshiko, and Rose. Folks, meet Zhaan.”

Zhaan cocked her head slightly, approaching Rose, still smiling. But something about her chilly gaze was unnerving.

“Jack asked me to help this Doctor, and she’s the pilot, but what are you here for then?” Zhaan asked. 

Her tone was polite but still sharp. Rose shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze, suddenly feeling vulnerable without the Doctor’s usual help in situations like these.

She swallowed, shoving a hand in her pocket but lifted her eyes to meet Zhaan’s. Rose opened her mouth to speak but Zhaan smiled and nodded knowingly.

“Ah, I see why you’re here,” she murmured, more softly now. “For him.”

She looked over at the Doctor, who was now grinning, obviously recovered from his brief bout of sanity earlier. He sauntered over to Zhaan, hands in pockets.

She merely smiled at him in mild amusement as he attempted to seduce her.

“Don’t know that I’ve met your species before,” he said charmingly. “I’d like to get to know you though.”

Zhaan didn’t respond to the Doctor’s obvious flirting, just continued her cool smile.

“I’m Delvian, and a priestess,” she replied. “And I intend to get to know you too. So I can help you.”

She looked over at Rose, her smile dropping a little.

“If he can be helped, that is.”


	11. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhaan sees if she can find a cure for the Doctor.

Zhaan led them to another room filled with shelves of bottles and jars of various concoctions. She motioned for them to sit down on some nearby stools while she flicked through heavy tomes of books. She finally came to the information she was looking for and smiled slightly in delight.

“Ah yes, Cephaoltax, wasn’t it?” Zhaan murmured, reading from the book. “Made by the Atunkar people around fifty cycles ago, but is no longer in production due to its long-term effects.”

Rose stared at her but she didn’t elaborate.

“What effects?” she probed.

Zhaan flicked a glance up at Rose and pressed her hands together.

“It doesn’t say here but from what I’ve seen, I can take a guess,” she explained. “No-one is meant to have such high levels of hormones for such a long period of time.”

She stared at the Doctor, who was off examining the bottles and jars, and then at Jack.

“Even the gratification doesn’t make the levels drop,” she said cheekily.

Rose winced and Jack shifted uncomfortably.

“So eventually, it’s too much for the body to take, and it shuts down,” she continued. “The subject slips into a coma, and ultimately dies.”

Rose swallowed slowly and Jack tapped his foot nervously.

“I thought as much,” he said grimly. “So how do we cure it?”

Zhaan continued to flick through her book, shaking her head.

“It’s not as simple as that, it all depends on dose and length of exposure,” she explained. “How long ago was the Doctor exposed?”

Rose counted backward in her head.

“Just over a week ago,” she replied. “’Bout eight or nine days.”

Zhaan frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

“And you’ve all been around him since then?” she asked, a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth.

Rose shook her head.

“I’ve spent most of that time with him in the Tardis, but only came to see Jack and the others yesterday,” she explained.

Zhaan’s lips curled into an amused smile and she studied Rose carefully.

“And how have you been feeling? Anything out of the ordinary?” she asked slowly. “Any new…sensations? Desires…?”

Rose flushed at this; her mind flicking back to Dev, and the incident earlier with Jack. Zhaan grinned and looked over at Jack and Toshiko.

“How about you two?” she asked. “Have you done anything impulsive lately?”

Her eyes twinkled and Jack could tell she knew full well something had gone on. She was eerily good at reading people; he suspected she had some sort of empathic ability.

Jack cleared his throat.

“Yeah, we’ve all been acting out of character recently,” he admitted. “Doing things we wouldn’t normally do.”

Zhaan nodded.

“Then you have been affected too,” she said. “Residue from his clothes and even the Doctor himself would have entered your bodies and given similar effects.”

She smiled in amusement for a moment, before continuing.

“Your short-term, low-dose exposure is fairly easy to treat. Just take two drops of this for seven solar days,” she said, handing Jack and dark blue bottle of liquid. “But it will be different for the Doctor. I will have to examine him to determine how extensive the damage is.”

At this, the Doctor scuttled back from his exploration, grinning at Zhaan and wiggling his eyebrows.

“You can examine me all you like,” he purred. “Would you like me to undress now or after the others have left the room?”

Zhaan just leaned over and held out a small vial to him.

“Just take this and then we can begin,” she informed him.

The Doctor snatched the vial, downed it, and continued his rant about being examined. About half-way into his ramble, his speech began to slow and his eyelids drooped.

As his body grew limp, Zhaan rushed over, swiftly catching him as he collapsed. She whisked him up into her arm in one fluid movement, and carried him over to an examination table.

“So much easier to examine subjects when they’re not awake, don’t you think?” Zhaan mused.

~*~

Zhaan took some samples of the Doctor’s blood, hair and saliva and began mixing them with various liquids and powders from her shelves. After a few minutes, she took a look at the samples in the bowls and frowned.

“It’s not good news I’m afraid,” she said slowly. “The effects on him are quite advanced. I can’t reverse them with the same formula I gave you.”

Rose chewed her lip in worry. Before she could ask what else there was, Zhaan continued on.

“What I gave you is the only known antidote to treat Cephalotax,” she explained. “There is no way to undo now what has been done.”

Rose swallowed and frowned.

“There must be something you can you,” she said in a tight voice. “Otherwise what did we come here for?”

Zhaan didn’t grow angry at Rose’s irritation, she just smiled.

“I didn’t say all was lost,” she murmured. “There is another way. We can let the chemical run its intended course.”

Rose frowned, shaking her head in annoyance.

“You said that would kill him,” she said flatly. “And I’m not havin’ that. Not again.”

Now it was Zhaan’s turn to shake her head.

“No, that was not the original purpose of Cephalotax,” she explained. “It was for reproduction. The subject must create life.”

A thick silence hung in the air, and Rose swallowed loudly. She looked over at Jack, who looked stunned and was staring down at the unconscious Doctor in thought. Rose looked back at Zhaan.

“So, he has to have a child with someone and it will all go away?” she asked quietly.

Zhaan’s blue eyes bored into Rose’s, heavy with suggestion.

“Just as long as someone conceives his child, then yes, he will return to normal,” she said.

Jack exhaled loudly and looked over at Zhaan.

“Only one problem; there’s no other Time Lord’s left for him to conceive with,” Jack sighed. “And obviously he’s not compatible with humans otherwise it would have worked already.”

Rose grimaced at this. Zhaan shook her head.

“Humans and Time Lords aren’t all that different reproductively speaking,” she explained with a smile. “With a little chemical alteration, I think I can make any human female fertile to him.”

Another long silence ensued and Rose realised Zhaan was giving her that look again. And now Jack and Toshiko were staring at her. Rose’s eyes widened at their insinuation, and her cheeks flushed.

“Me?!” she squeaked. “You want me to have his baby?”

“You just needed to conceive, you don’t need to go full term,” Jack reminded her. “You won’t actually be having a baby.”

Rose swallowed, running a hand through her hair.

“But that means I have to…you know…with the Doctor,” she stuttered. “I can’t do that, he’d never forgive me!”

Jack chuckled.

“I think he’ll forgive you for saving his life,” he said. “Besides, you’re his companion, it should be you.”

Rose exhaled loudly, shifting uncomfortably.

“But I’m not that kind of companion,” she countered. “We’re not, like _that_ …”

Jack approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder gently.

“Rose, for once, the Doctor needs you to save him,” he said softly. “Even if he dies and regenerates, there’s no guarantee it won’t affect the next regeneration.”

Rose sighed, chewing her lip. Jack then grinned slyly at her.

“Unless you’d like me to go get Madam de Pompadour,” he teased. “I’m sure she’ll be more than willing…”

Rose glared at him, folding her arms across her chest.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” she growled through clenched teeth.

Zhaan smiled at her and began rifling through various bottles and jars. She pulled several purple and orange bottles of liquid off the shelves, and gathered up some glittering red and yellow powders in jars. She set them down on a nearby counter and reached for a large, grey stone pestle and mortar.

Zhaan crushed the powders together and added some orange liquid in after. It began to emit a small amount of yellow smoke, but she continued to mix them until it stopped. She then reached for a nearby high-tech syringe and filled it with the liquid mixture.

Rose looked at her in fear but Zhaan turned her attention to the Doctor and injected him with it instead. His body twitched a little at this but he did not rouse.

Zhaan then grabbed two of the purple bottles of liquid and mixed them together into a small vial. She handed it to Rose, holding her gaze.

“The effects on the Doctor will last twenty-four hours, so you must take this within that time,” Zhaan said. “Once you have bonded physically and he has fertilised you, he should return to normal within a couple of hours.”

Rose nodded and swallowed, unable to think of anything to say. Zhaan smiled at her and took Rose’s hands in her own.

“There is nothing to be nervous about young human, he will not hold this against you,” she said warmly.

She leaned in to Rose’s ear and lowered her voice.

“Some never get to experience the touch of the one they love,” she whispered. “Take this as a gift.”

Rose flushed, stepping back and shaking her head.

“I don’t – the Doctor is – he’s – ” she stuttered. “It’s not like that.”

Even as Rose spoke the words, she knew it sounded like a complete fabrication.

“So you keep saying,” Zhaan replied, grinning.

Zhaan then turned to Jack and they spoke privately for a moment. Then Jack strode over to where the Doctor was lying and rubbed his hands together.

“Right. Time to get this lump back to the Tardis,” he said.


	12. Run For Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose ponders the task ahead.

Again, Rose sat silently as they rode in the Tardis back to Torchwood. The Doctor was still out cold, laid out on the bench with his hair ruffled and a serene expression on his face. Rose figured this was probably the best rest he’d had in a while, given his current hyperactive condition.

She chewed her lip nervously, her head buzzing as she watched the Doctor sleep. She hadn’t felt this nervous since her confrontation with the Sycorax, and that was only because she feared for her life.

What she had to do now wasn’t going to kill her, but she felt like she might die from the anticipation. Was that the right word? Was she actually looking forward to this, and dreading it at the same time?

She hadn’t given any serious thought to sharing that experience with the Doctor before. But now she did she realised the last time she had felt this way, this nervous. It was when she’d had sex for the first time.

Rose had wondered what it would be like, what she should do, and whether she was going to be rubbish at it. She felt the same now. She felt inexperienced compared to the Doctor, and wondered what he would think of her after this was all over.

Rose snorted to herself as Madonna’s voice popped into her head. Like a virgin. As stupid as it was, that’s how he made her feel about sex. Not that they’d ever really discussed it before. But in her own head, she felt like a novice.

The Doctor was 900 years old for goodness sake. He’d been around humans for so long, she was sure he knew everything about human reproduction. And not just the science of it. Thinking about going to bed with him filled her stomach with butterflies. Angry, violent butterflies.

“What are you thinking about?”

Jack’s voice yanked her from her reverie, causing her to blush. She wasn’t about to tell Jack she was wondering what talents the Doctor had in the bedroom. Though she was sure he’d probably like that.

“What? Nothing. I mean, not much. Why?” she stumbled.

Jack grinned at her, chuckling.

“Smooth,” he teased. “I know what you were thinking about. You’re wondering what it will be like.”

He wandered over to where Rose was, sitting down beside her. She refused to look at him, knowing her eyes would give her away. Instead, she began scuffing the toe of her shoe against the Tardis floor, staring at it.

“There’s nothing to be scared of,” Jack said, his tone softer now. “Trust me, it’ll be the best sex you’ve ever had.”

Rose’s cheeks burned again and she stood up.

“I don’t wanna talk about this with you,” she exclaimed. “I just wanna get it over with and forget it ever happened!”

She began pacing up and down, but Jack grabbed her hand, stopping her. She looked down at him, staring into his eyes.

“Well that’s not gonna happen. It won’t be something you’ll just be able to forget,” he said slowly. “I know you’re worried it will change everything, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

Rose leaned against the Tardis console, sighing.

“Jack, you know what he’s like, it _is_ a bad thing,” she said. “He doesn’t do the human emotional stuff. He’ll just…pretend like it never happened.”

Jack gave her a wry smile.

“Isn’t that what you just said you wanted?” he reminded her. “Or are you having second thoughts?”

Rose sighed again in frustration, yanking her hand back from him.

“I just wish none of this had ever happened,” she muttered. “I wish things were just back the way they used to be.”

Jack stood up as the Tardis shuddered to a halt, signalling that they had arrived back at Torchwood. He gave Rose’s shoulder a quick squeeze as he made his way over to where the Doctor was lying.

“If you didn’t want surprises, you shouldn’t have come travelling with the Doctor,” he said. “Besides, it will all work itself out in the end. One way or another.”

~*~

Rose stayed in her room in the Tardis the rest of the afternoon, fussing about in panic about what she should do to prepare. But in all honesty, how did one prepare themselves for spending the night with the Doctor?

She wanted to look and feel nice for him, but then didn’t want him to think she had gone to a lot of effort to impress him. Because then it would seem like she’d been looking forward to it, and she didn’t want him to think that. Rose wanted him to know she was doing this to save him, not just for fun. This was a necessity, not an indulgence. Well, that’s what she kept telling herself anyway.

She took her time showering, trying to prolong time until the inevitable. She shaved her legs and armpits, and washed her hair. She picked out her honey and vanilla body wash to use, hoping the Doctor would like it. Not that she was making a special effort. He needed to find her attractive after all, didn’t he?

Rose complemented the wash with the matching body lotion once she was done in the shower, and began blow-drying her hair. After that, she threw on a little make-up and began rifling through her clothes drawers.

First she pulled out her black lacy lingerie set, then put it back, worried it was too much. She took out her white cotton set and sighed at its boring appearance. She picked up the black set again and put it next to the other, trying to decide.

It wasn’t like the Doctor knew what underwear she wore normally anyway, so the black wouldn’t necessarily be too over the top. Rose finally chose the black, wanting the Doctor to remember how attractive she was, even after all this was over.

She then began the same dilemma with her clothing, changing her outfit five or six times in the process. She decided on her tight, black trousers and purple v-neck t-shirt, with grey-zip-up hoodie.

Finally, Rose sprayed on some perfume and stood in front of her mirror. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves while assessing her appearance.

‘Good enough,’ she thought, picking up the vial of liquid Zhaan had given her.

Rose swallowed it in one gulp, making a face at the awful taste. She clenched and unclenched her fists nervously, exhaling slowly as she made her way out of her room to find the Doctor.

‘Well,’ she thought. ‘Here goes nothing.’

~*~

When Rose entered the main area of the Torchwood again, everybody but the Doctor stopped what they were doing. A silence of anticipation hung in the air as all eyes followed her, making her way over to where the now-conscious Doctor was prattling on to Gwen. He continued to do so as Rose approached him and Gwen’s eyes locked onto her, not listening to him at all.

“Doctor.”

Rose’s soft voice interrupted his ramble and he turned to face her, grinning at her presence. He leaned over, bumping his shoulder into hers and then began again.

“Ah, Rose, I was just telling Gwen about when we came across the Devil. Well, it wasn’t really the Devil, he just liked to call himself that, and also the beast. Bit of an ego if you ask me,” he ranted. “He was trying to be all big and scary when I found him down in the cave, but I wouldn’t let him suck us into the black hole, because I found the Tardis and – ”

His speech was abruptly cut off by Rose’s lips pressed gently against his, her hand cupping his cheek and the other holding his arm. When she broke the kiss, the Doctor stood there stunned, mouth open a little, eyelids heavy.

He attempted to speak several times but only managed to open and close his mouth. Rose stared into his bewildered eyes and took his hand.

“I’d like you to come with me, Doctor,” she said softly.

He just nodded, swallowing slowly. There were no flirty remarks, no cheeky innuendo, or naughty pinches this time. The serious gaze Rose held him in took all the words from his mouth and stripped away his silliness.

Rose turned and began to make her way slowly to the Tardis, the Doctor following obediently in tow. The Torchwood team stood transfixed, aware of the significance of this moment. Jack had filled them in on his experiences with the Doctor, including the special bond he couldn’t come between with a certain female companion.

Rose glanced back at Jack one last time before entering the Tardis and closing the door. Now, it was time.


	13. Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose begins the process of curing the Doctor.

Rose was trembling by the time the two of them arrived at her bedroom door; she couldn’t believe what she was about to do. The Doctor didn’t seem to notice her nervousness, or if he did, he didn’t say anything. Then again, he hadn’t said anything at all since she’d kissed him in Torchwood.

He’d just followed her quietly, a serious, thinking expression on his face. Rose wondered what was going on in his head, his silence was unsettling. Even before he’d gotten sick, the Doctor was never really one to keep his mouth shut about anything.

Except for the two of them, she reminded herself. Maybe that was what he was thinking about now; the repercussions of this on their relationship. Then again, in his current state, he could well be thinking of the fastest way to remove her knickers.

But somehow, Rose didn’t think so. There was something in his expression, in his eyes, after she’d kissed him, that reminded her of the Doctor before he was sick. Like he was his old self again. Only that couldn’t be, because her Doctor would never accept an invitation to bed with her.

Rose took a deep breath and turned the handle of her bedroom door, leading the Doctor in after her. His hand dropped from hers as he entered, surveying the scene before him. Rose had adorned her room with lit candles, bathing the room in a soft, warm glow. She watched his nose twitch as he smelt the sweet aroma of vanilla oil burning, and his gentle brown eyes slowly met hers.

“Smells like you,” he murmured.

Rose waited for a follow-up innuendo or chuckle, but none came, and she blushed at his comments. He’d already noticed her efforts to please him, or at least noticed the scent of her body on some other occasion. That thought caused her stomach to turn somersaults. She swallowed, trying to compose herself, closing and locking the bedroom door behind her.

The Doctor remained still, looking around him, to the bed, to the floor, and finally met Rose’s gaze. His eyes then darted back to the floor and he shoved his hands in his pockets. She stared at him, perplexed. He looked…nervous?

This was going to be more difficult than she first thought. She’d thought, given his current condition, he’d be bold and dominant, and she could let him lead and not have to think about it. But if he wasn’t going to be that way, she had no idea what to do.

Now she wished she hadn’t taken that remedy Zhaan had given her. At least then she’d have more confidence. Still, she had to do something before this became awkward.

“So…did you wanna sit down, yeah?” Rose stammered.

“Yes. Right. Of course. Sitting. That’s a start,” the Doctor blurted out.

The two of them sat down slowly on either sides of the bed, facing away from each other in silence. Too late. Awkward.

The Doctor sighed in frustration and turned to face Rose, putting his hand on her arm.

“This all feels a bit odd really. Is there something you want to tell me? Something I should know about?” he asked.

Rose shook her head, forcing a smile.

“Of course not. Just…first time with a Time Lord and that,” she lied.

The Doctor smiled at her, taking off his jacket and kicking off his shoes. Rose turned sideways on the bed to face him, staring into his eyes.

“You’re a terrible liar Rose Tyler, but I don’t mind at all,” he grinned. “You don’t have to tell me anything except this. Tell me you want me.”

“I want you Doctor.”

The words flew so easily from Rose’s lips that she barely had time to register that she had spoken them. She sat a little stunned, but the Doctor’s eyes twinkled, and he took her face in his hands.

“That’s all I need to know,” he murmured, his eyes dark and warm.

He sealed her mouth in a gentle kiss, his lips soft and velvety against her own. His kisses were tender, shallow, just nibbling and tasting her lips slowly. Rose sighed, relaxing into his embrace as his arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer.

His movements were slow, there was no rushing and forcing that she’d seen and heard of with the others he’d seduced. Maybe because he knew she wouldn’t go for that, this was all just a seduction ploy, but by now Rose didn’t really care. She was under his spell, with no aid from any chemicals but her own hormones and heart’s pull. She just wanted this.

The Doctor unzipped Rose’s hoodie, peeling it slowly from her shoulders and down off her arms. He ran his hand gently up her bare arms, trailing his fingers over her soft skin. Rose shivered at the sensation, sighing into his mouth as he kissed her. His hand then snaked under her shirt and began to stroke slowly around her belly button. He traced patterns on her skin with his fingertips, exploring her body’s dips and curves as he did so. The arm around her waist worked its way up her back to cradle her body as his other roved over her front.

The Doctor trailed his kisses across her cheek and down her jawline until his lips seared themselves against the hollow of her neck. Rose just fell into him, letting him take her over; kiss her and touch her how he pleased. She whimpered as his tongue began a slow, languid journey up and down her neck, peaking just below her earlobe and travelling all the way down to her collar bone.

His hand, meanwhile, had wandered out from under her shirt to grab its hem and began to push it slowly upwards, exposing her skin. The arm bracing her back did the same, and Rose found herself lifting up her arm as the Doctor undressed her.

Once her shirt was off, his lips and tongue returned to her skin, this time making their way down her collar bone to her sternum. She took in a sharp breath as his tongue slipped its way over the curves of her breasts above her bra-line, and then down into the valley of her cleavage.

Rose could feel the hot pant of the Doctor’s breath as his face nestled between her bosoms, his tongue tasting and licking at her skin. She lost all breath when he looked up at her, pausing, with such a heat in his eyes she had never seen before. She’d never seen him look at her like that. Or anyone else for that matter. He was hungry for her. And only her.


	14. You Like Me Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets to know Rose better.

Rose couldn’t say or do anything but stare into those endless eyes. Then he said something she’d only ever dreamed him saying to her.

“I want you Rose. I always have,” he murmured. “From the day I met you I’ve had this fire burning inside of me, eating me alive because I couldn’t have you.”

He paused and Rose swallowed, hanging on his every word.

“How many times I’ve wanted to press my lips to yours, hold you in a lover’s embrace and feel your naked skin against mine. But knew I couldn’t. Wouldn’t. And shouldn’t,” he continued. “But I don’t care anymore. You’re mine and I want you. To touch you. Feel you. Taste you.”

With those last words, Rose felt herself tug with desire. Then his mouth resumed its work on her skin, his lips travelling between her breasts and down her midline, his tongue licking slowly along the way.

An electricity hummed across Rose’s skin, his exploration making her experience sensations she’d never felt before. She’d forgotten his fascination with oral sampling of everything and anything, but right now she was highly appreciative of it. She’d never had anyone pay such close attention to her body before and it felt unbelievable.

Rose lifted her body slightly as the Doctor slowly unzipped her trousers and tugged them down over her thighs. He made a pleased murmuring sound at the sight of her exposed legs and Rose blushed.

She couldn’t help the soft sighs that escaped her lips as his tongue traced along the top of her knicker line, his hands roving over the curves of her waist and hips, then down to her thighs. The Doctor stopped a moment, looking into Rose’s eyes as he sat up a little.

“Feel a bit overdressed to be honest. Here you are in your sexy black knickers and I’m still in my suit,” he smiled. “Bit rude of me really, I think I should remove some of it.”

Rose grinned at him, feeling comfortable for the first time tonight, but still blushed at the compliment of her lingerie.

He took off his waistcoat and tie, discarding them to the floor and then began to unbutton his trousers. Rose watched him, biting her lip, mesmerised by the sight of the Doctor undressing in front of her.

He pushed his trousers down, wiggling out of them and kicking them to the side. He then unbuttoned his shirt all the way down, but left it on, and returned to his position between her legs.

Rose’s smile faded as his expression turned serious and the desperate hunger returned to his eyes. She braced herself against the bed as his warm tongue slid its way down the inside of her right thigh, his hands exploring every other inch of it as he did so.

His tongue continued to taste the skin of her calves and down to her ankles, before he trailed kisses across the arch of her foot to arrive at her toes. Rose jumped as his tongue began to probe tentatively at her toes, his lips nibbling in conjunction. She was equally surprised when he took one of her toes into his mouth, sucking on it slowly and running his tongue over it. He then repeated this for all the toes on that foot, the sensations slowly driving her crazy.

The Doctor also seemed to be enjoying it, his eyes squeezed shut and soft groaning noises emerging from his throat. As he started the exercise on her left foot, Rose hissed from between her teeth, the feelings beginning to overwhelm her. It felt good but the rest of her body was now desperately crying out for some attention.

The Doctor seemed to sense this, and began to trail kisses back up her inner left leg to arrive just hovering over her knickers. Rose swallowed as she felt his warm breath blowing against her own warm centre, and his fingers crept their way along her knicker line between her legs. Her head spun as she comprehended what he was about to do to her. It wasn’t technically part of the intended goal but Rose couldn’t stop him now, it felt too good.

She groaned as his fingers slipped under the material of her knickers and began exploring her wet centre. His fingers moved slowly, seductively, just outside her entrance before pushing inside to explore her further. She exhaled a shaky breath as the Doctor moved his fingers this way and that, pressing and probing, fascinated with the way she felt to him.

His face was plastered with that inquisitive expression he got when something really piqued his interest, only this time a fiery rush also burned behind his eyes. As Rose let out a garbled moan of his name, he realised she couldn’t take much more of this game, and promptly removed his fingers from inside her.

Before she could open her mouth to object at his cessation, the Doctor grabbed hold of her knickers and quickly slid them down over her shapely thighs and legs. He threw them to the side and then resumed his position between her legs. He slipped his fingers back inside her, and Rose cried out as they were joined closely by his mouth, tasting her for the first time.

She couldn’t contain the barrage of noises that followed as his tongue curled and licked at her soft wetness, culminating in a throaty “Doctor” as it quickly found the most sensitive swelling. This simply encouraged him and he worked in earnest, running his tongue around and around, and then agonisingly slowly up and over.

His fingers complemented the movements, sliding firmly in and out of her, and occasionally pressing up inside to push against the spot she enjoyed the most. The Doctor noticed her body arch up at this and so paid the spot more attention, causing her to shudder and her mouth to drop open in an ‘O’.

Rose felt her insides tensing up as his tongue quicker now, deliberately trying to bring her quickly to the brink. And it was working. She’d never been turned on this quickly by anyone before, but then again, most of the blokes she’d slept with hadn’t been that interested in making sure she was enjoying herself.

Sure, they’d obviously tried to make her orgasm, but more as an accomplishment for themselves than for her sole pleasure. With the Doctor, it was different. He seemed to be particularly interested in exploring her body to find out what she liked best. And what he was doing now was definitely up there.

Rose could feel herself beginning to fall, as the energy swelled up inside her, ready to spring. The Doctor seemed to sense this and slid his fingers deeper but retracted his mouth a little. Rose gripped the bedsheets, squeezing her eyes shut as the Doctor moved his tongue excruciatingly slowly over her swollen clit, and she couldn’t hold back another strangled moan.

She felt the Doctor’s lips curl into a smile against her skin at this, and she wasn’t sure whether to be elated or infuriated that he was enjoying teasing her so much. As he began to move his tongue more firmly and faster against her, Rose couldn’t hold on any longer and moaned his name as she began to come.

The hot explosion throbbed between her legs and the Doctor pressed his fingers inside her more firmly, helping her ride the wave of pleasure as long as possible. Cascades of blissful chemicals burst outwards from Rose’s pelvis and brain, rushing out to flood every other part of her body.

As the feelings faded, Rose lay limp, breathing hard, staring up at the ceiling. The Doctor gently slid his fingers from her and then peeled his shirt off, obviously warmed from what had transpired. He then climbed over Rose, a knee on either side of her hips and his arms supporting him with his hands each side of her head.

Rose had no choice but to look up into the glowing eyes of the Doctor, whose face now hovered over hers. A slight smile twitched at his lips and he gave her an inquisitive look.

“How was that then? Was it okay? Was it good? Was it too much? Too little? Too fast? Too slow? Or just a bit rubbish?” he chattered.

Rose blushed but smiled sloppily, her eyes twinkling.

“Was good,” she said softly. “Couldn’t you tell?”

The Doctor broke into a sheepish grin, his eyes dancing.

“I suspected. And you taste good. But just making sure,” he quipped.


	15. The Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose succeeds in executing the plan but things take a turn for the serious.

Rose blushed again but wasn’t sure what to do next. She tentatively reached up and ran a hand down the bare skin of the Doctor’s side, coming to rest at the waistband of his boxers. His eyelids fluttered at her touch, and his grin was replaced by a blissful expression.

His eyes began to burn again as her other hand reached for his boxer waistband, running her fingers along the inside edge. Rose bit her lip as she continued her nervous exploration of the skin of his waist and hips. She could see his breaths beginning to quicken as she touched him, his chest expanding and collapsing over her body.

Feeling bold, she moved her hands lower, running over the material of his boxers down his thighs. She watched his eyelids become heavy as he hands moved inwards, feeling their way over the bump of his excitement. He whispered her name as she pressed her hands more firmly against him, feeling up and down the shape of his erection.

Rose’s heart pounded in her ears. She could barely believe she was doing this. Touching him this way. She watched the intricate expressions on his face as she continued on, exploring him over his underwear. His eyebrows arched up and down in elated surprise, and a satisfied smile twitched at his mouth occasionally.

The Doctor’s mouth dropped and his eyes rolled back as she slipped a hand under the elastic of his boxers and then inside. As she nervously explored him, soft groaning noises escaped him at the tenderness of her touch. Rose used her other hand to push his boxers down over his hips, and her eyes then dropped to see him exposed to her for the first time.

When she looked back up, the Doctor’s eyes bored into her and she blushed. He’d been watching her stare at him, and a pleased grin crept onto his face at her fascination. The grin faded as she began touching him again, and his eyelids sank shut immediately.

After a minute or so, his hand flew to her wrist, stopping her, and his eyelids opened slowly. He was breathing hard and he stared at her with dark, wild eyes. He wiggled out of his boxers, kicking them to the side and then sealed Rose’s mouth in a desperate kiss.

Rose let him take over, devouring her lips and tongue, his hand cradling the back of her neck. It then slipped down under her shoulders to pull her body up into sitting position. At this point, the Doctor broke their kiss, staring into Rose’s eyes, his lips moist and crimson from their kisses.

Rose gazed at him with hazy eyes, enchanted, waiting for his instruction. He retreated from over her and sat back, kneeling on the bed, legs apart. He held a hand out, eyes smouldering, beckoning her.

“Come here,” he murmured. “I want to make love to you.”

Mesmerised, she sat up on her knees and shuffled toward him on the bed. She never once removed her eyes from his penetrating gaze as she climbed onto his lap, his erection hard between their bodies. She reached down slowly, swallowing hard as she took hold of him, wiggling and leaning up slightly to position him outside her entrance.

Rose exhaled sharply as she sank down, letting him enter her, and she heard the Doctor cry out softly at the sensation. When she was comfortable he pulled her legs so they were wrapped around his body, and then held her closely in a passionate embrace.

His head tilted up to look at her and he slid a hand to her hip. With this, he began to guide her in a gentle rocking motion, allowing her to slowly ride up and down on him. Rose leaned her head down, pressing her lips to his forehead as they made love, the delicate motions starting to make her burn inside again.

The way he felt inside her was satisfying in ways she didn’t know she needed until now. To be with him this way made her whole. Complete. She felt like she could die right after this and that would be fine. She would have had him. The hot, hard feel of him inside her, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, and his lips softly whispering praises of her as they rocked back and forth. It was enough.

The Doctor too seemed to be enjoying it, his breaths coming in harder now and his grip on her hip tighter now, guiding her body to a faster pace. Rose gasped as his hand then wandered between them, probing to find that bump on her that was again swelling up with arousal.

She took heavy breaths as his thumb pressed against it, massaging at the same pace they now moved. It took him a few seconds to hit it exactly right, but Rose was sure he could tell from the way her body squeezed him when he did. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck as they rocked more in earnest now, and the Doctor tilted his head up again to stare at her.

In that moment Rose could see the universe in his eyes; the stars, the planets, his world, his people, his pain, pouring out like a flood. His spirit rushed out from those two brown pools, begging for her to come inside, to know him, to feel him, love him.

She lifted a hand to his cheek, cupping it, reassuring him as he looked up at her as exposed as she’d ever seen him. Not as a powerful Time Lord. Just as a vulnerable, fragile man who needed her to love him and take care of him.

Rose leaned down and kissed him, gently at first, and then more desperately, urging him back into their previous passion. The Doctor responded, pushing her hips harder down onto him, penetrating her more deeply, his thumb still at work on her. She leaned into his thumb, revelling in the sensation that every successive motion caused within her.

She began to feel the pull again, the hardness of him hitting just the right point insider her too, to bring her closer to the edge. She noticed the Doctor beginning to tremble now too, his motions more desperate, pulling her down on him rapidly. Rose pulled his body close to hers and arched into his hand, letting herself falling over the edge, calling his name as she came.

The Doctor quickly followed, grabbing the back of her neck to stare into her eyes, the Galifrayan language tumbling from his lips. She didn’t understand it and didn’t care; she just watched the expressions on his face as the feelings began to subside.

She felt his body relax and he rested his cheek against her chest, breathing hard. She wrapped him in an embrace, one hand playing on his ruffled hair as she held him close. They sat in silence for a minute or so, and Rose felt him soften inside her. Then she heard a soft, throaty chuckle and looked down to see the Doctor grinning sloppily at her.

“Well,” he said. “Yes… can’t think of anything to say to be honest.”

Rose grinned back at him.

“That’s a first. Can’t normally get you to shut ya gob,” she teased.

He feigned a hurt expression and Rose laughed. Her smile faded as he leaned back a little and took her face in his hands.

“That really was fantastic,” he said softly, smiling.

The way he looked at her took her breath away; there was such affection, tenderness and adoration in his eyes that she could swear…no…

No. He didn’t feel that way about her. Besides, he was sick, so it was all pretend anyway. Rose just smiled at him and began to slowly untangle herself from his body. He wiggled backwards, allowing her to shift herself into kneeling position on the bed and Rose felt wetness between her legs as they parted.

She reached for the tissue box as the Doctor went hunting for his underwear, and she hoped to the Gods that this had done the trick. She didn’t think she could go through this again; it would emotionally wreck her. Once was enough when she knew it wasn’t for real; she didn’t think she could cope twice.

After she had cleaned herself up sufficiently, she began searching for her knickers and also pulled a camisole out of her drawer. She climbed into them with trembling hands and then looked over to see the Doctor staring at her again. She blushed, shifting on the bed on her side. He scooted over, taking her hands in his.

“You’re shaking, are you cold?” he asked, concerned.

“Nah, just y’know – after sex shakes and that,” she muttered.

He smiled, reaching up to stroke her hair back tenderly.

“I was that good huh? Must be this new version of me. Sexy and sensual. And spry. With stamina. And anything else that starts with S apparently,” he grinned.

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at his goofiness. He sat up a little to reach down and pull the covers up over their bodies. She looked at him quizzically for a moment. The Doctor saw this and paused, getting up a little.

“Did you want me to go? Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed I could stay. I’m being rude again, I’ll go– ”

“No, no, it’s alright. Stay if you want to,” Rose interrupted. “I just thought ya’d wanna go after… but I want you to stay, yeah?”

The Doctor smiled, moving closer to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He then let out a big yawn, shaking his head and blinking several times.

“Blimey I’m tired. I don’t sleep much but that really took it out of me. What it took exactly I don’t know but it really made me knackered,” he rambled. “Here, roll over so I can have a snooze right next to you.”

Rose complied and the Doctor cuddled up, spooning her, his breath warm on the back of her neck. She relaxed, enjoying the closeness of his body to hers, and the feel of his two heartbeats against her back.

They lay in silence for a while and Rose wondered to herself if he was asleep yet.

“Rose…?” he said softly, slowly.

“Mmm?”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

He was quiet for a moment and she wondered if he’d nodded off now.

“I love you.”

Rose swallowed. She felt her body tense up as the words echoed in her ears. Had he really just said that? Those words she’d longed for. Had she imagined it? No, she hadn’t, but it still didn’t seem real.

She realised she should probably say something now. But she didn’t know what. She couldn’t well say it back because she wasn’t under the influence of the chemical. But then it was rude not to, wasn’t it? He might get upset.

“D-Doctor…” she managed to choke out.

There was no response.

“Doctor…?” she probed, a little louder now.

There was a muffled murmur, and Rose could hear his slow, deep breaths. He was asleep. She sighed but relaxed her body again, snuggling up into his embrace. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a deep, contented sleep.


	16. You Won't See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor say their goodbyes.

When Rose awoke the next morning, she rolled over to find the other side of her bed disappointingly empty. She sighed sleepily and stretched, staring up at the ceiling. She hadn’t really expected the Doctor to stay, whether he was cured or not. But a tiny part of her had hoped she would be able to wrap her arms around him and lay close to him.

Still, by the looks of it, he was better, and hadn’t wanted to stay for the awkward explanations. Rose saw the other side of the bed was neatly made, and her clothes had been folded and placed in a pile on her chair. That was something she could never understand about the Doctor.

When it came to science and discovery he was a complete scatterbrain; the Tardis was a mish-mash of bits and pieces stuck on wherever they would fit, and Rose would often find tools and wires in the oddest of places, like the biscuit tin. But on the other hand, he was completely anal about clothes and washing. He would constantly berate her for leaving her wet towel on the kitchen chair, or dirty socks in the reading room. The Doctor was sometimes a complete mystery to her.

Rose sat up sadly, realising he was going to be exactly that in regards to their night together. She knew he would never mention it, even in passing; it was too much uncomfortable human mush for him. But for Rose, it was something much more profound.

Zhaan had been right about getting a chance to be intimate with the Doctor. She knew she should just appreciate it for what it had been and let it go. But part of her couldn’t do that. His tenderness and passion had shaken her to the core, not to mention those three little words he had innocently whispered to her in the dead of night.

Rose’s hand wandered down to her belly and she absently rubbed her abdomen, thinking. Now the Doctor was cured, it meant the plan had worked; he’d fertilised her. A lump caught in her throat at the thought of what that meant for her.

She shook herself out of her reverie, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She didn’t want to think about all of that right now. About what she knew she had to do. Rose just wanted to have a shower and get back to doing what they did best – getting themselves into life-threatening situations.

She took a shaky breath as she padded into the bathroom, ruffling the hair on the back of her head with her hand. She then slipped off her camisole and knickers, throwing them into the washing basket. She could still smell the scent of the Doctor on her skin, and she swallowed hard, trying to ignore it. Steam filled the room as she turned on the taps of the shower, and Rose stepped under the spray, wiping her cheek with her hand as a single tear slipped its way down.

~*~

Once Rose was freshened up, she hesitantly wandered out of her room and through the halls of the Tardis to the main console room. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She made her way out the doors and back into Torchwood, spotting Jack up in his office alone. He gave her a wry grin as he noticed her, standing up from behind his desk and coming out to greet her. She smiled weakly at him, leaning against a metal barrier at the bottom of the stairs.

“Wondered when you’d be up,” Jack teased. “Long night huh?”

Rose frowned at him, smacking him in the arm as he came to stand next to her.

“Not really, just had a good sleep cos the Doctor’s all better now,” she said flippantly.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

“You’re telling me sleeping with him didn’t knock your socks off?” he asked. “Come on Rose, he was like a starved dog when it came to sex.”

She shrugged, shaking her head at him.

“Well, he wasn’t like that with me, dunno,” she mumbled. “Could’ve just been the drug wearing off, yeah?”

Jack stared in thought, remaining in silence for a moment.

“Maybe,” he said finally. “Just a bit odd though.”

Rose shoved her hands in her pockets, shifting her weight to one foot. Jack continued to gaze off in thought and Rose frowned at him.

“Just cos you shag like a mad rabbit doesn’t mean everyone else does,” she reminded him. “I wouldn’t have let him be like that. But he wasn’t anyway.”

Jack turned his head to face her, grinning.

“So, what was it like then? You know all about how it was for me, but now I want to know about you,” he probed. “Come on, spill it, if it wasn’t a crazy bonk then what was it?”

Rose blushed, shoving him again.

“Well, I did think you blokes were all the same, in for a quick shag, but he wasn’t like that,” she said, smiling sheepishly. “He was just…sweet…actually interested in how I felt, not full speed ahead like most of ya.”

Jack grinned, raising his eyebrows in interest.

“Sounds romantic. Do I detect a hint of satisfaction?” he asked. “Maybe a chance of more in the future?”

Rose laughed dryly, shaking her head.

“Not gonna happen is it? You know what he’s like. Like I said before, it’ll be like nothing happened,” she explained. “He’ll just forget about it.”

Jack put an arm around her, smiling in sympathy.

“Well, unfortunately I can’t say the same for me,” he informed her. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake up the way the Doctor was out here yelling at me earlier.”

Rose laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Yeah, I’m sure he wouldn’t have been happy about what you did,” she chuckled. “I don’t really think he has a likin’ for men. Well, not without consent yeah?”

Jack shrugged, grinning.

“He wasn’t amused at my poor attempts to resist him. Said I should’ve been more careful,” he explained. “I told him I didn’t spank him that hard. He didn’t find that funny.”

Rose snorted a laugh.

“And he’s one to talk, it’s his curiosity that got him in trouble in the first place,” Jack stated. “He should’ve known better than to go shopping in unsafe alien markets. So, I’m not totally to blame.”

Rose giggled, nodding her head teasingly.

“A-huh, right,” she grinned. “You were completely helpless to resist.”

Jack crossed his arms at her indignantly.

“I was drunk. And he has that geeky hot look going on now. I can’t say no to that,” he smiled. “Besides, you slept with him too and you weren’t even under the influence.”

Rose put her hands on her hips, facing him.

“Oi, you know that wasn’t my choice,” she complained. “I only shagged him cos I had to, yeah?”

Jack’s amused expression suddenly dropped and his eyes became fixed on someone behind her. Rose cringed, knowing it was the Doctor. She hadn’t meant that the way it had sounded. She pasted a smile on her face and spun around to greet him. He was standing a few metres away outside the Tardis door, hands in his pockets. He didn’t make eye contact with Rose, instead fixed his gaze on Jack.

“Yes. Well. We should be going. I’ve got some things to fix on the Tardis since your lot poked around in there,” he explained. “I need to go for parts, and take Rose home. Thank you for…fixing me. I’m sure I’ll see you again sometime.”

Jack stepped over to him, holding his hand out. He didn’t want to press his luck, so would settle for a handshake. The Doctor took his hand and shook it, giving Jack a pointed look.

“Goodbye Jack,” he said.

He then glanced over at Rose before turning on his heel and retreating into the Tardis. Rose stared in defeat at the Tardis door for a moment and then flashed a grin at Jack. He took her in a warm embrace then pulled away to give her a full kiss on the lips.

“It was great seeing you again,” he smiled. “Take care of yourself, and that idiot Doctor of yours.”

He smiled as they heard a faint “I heard that” echo out from the Tardis. Jack then took her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes, his voice softer.

“I mean it. If things get rough, with him–” He motioned to the Tardis. “Give me a call, I’m always here for you.”

Rose smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek.

“I’ll manage,” she murmured, turning toward the Tardis. “Bye Jack.”

And with that, she stepped inside, and Jack watched wistfully as the Tardis dematerialised out of his life once again.


End file.
